We're Still A Family
by Fanlady
Summary: Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa mulai berubah sejak perceraian kedua orangtua mereka. Akankah ketiganya bisa menghadapi semua masalah yang menimpa mereka dan membuktikan bahwa mereka tetap keluarga?/Elemental Siblings/ AU. Untuk Event #FirstImpression
1. Chapter 1

**Sebelumnya aku cuma mau bilang, aku sebenarnya nggak mahir buat cerita bergenre family. Tapi karena aku pengen ikutan event #FirstImpression, jadi aku coba untuk buat cerita di genre ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Selamat membaca!**

 **Warning : Elemental siblings, AU, (mungkin) OOC, typo(s).**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik Monsta, aku cuma minjam buat dijadiin fanfic.**

Suara sendok yang beradu dengan wajan penggorengan terdengar dari arah dapur sebuah rumah bertingkat dua sederhana. Seorang pemuda terlihat tengah sibuk mengaduk nasi di atas kompor dan mencampurnya dengan kecap dan juga beberapa bumbu. Ia mengenakan sebuah celemek berwarna kuning agar tidak mengotori seragam sekolah yang telah dikenakannya.

"Pagi, Gempa," sapa sebuah suara dari arah pintu dapur.

"Pagi, Kak Taufan," balas Gempa tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Tolong bangunkan kak Halilintar, ya," pintanya sambil meraih wadah berisi garam di sampingnya.

"Kak Hali nggak ada di kamar, tadi aku udah ngecek," kata Taufan sambil menghempaskan diri di kursi meja makan.

"Eh? Kak Halilintar nggak ada di kamar? Jadi dia ke mana?" tanya Gempa kaget, akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dari nasi yang tengah digorengnya.

"Mungkin dia menginap di tempat temannya lagi. Lagian aku juga nggak dengar kak Hali pulang tadi malam," ujar Taufan cuek.

"Tapi biasanya kak Halilintar ngasih kabar kalau mau nginap," kata Gempa khawatir. Ia mematikan kompor dan mulai melepas celemek yang dipakainya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Gempa melangkah keluar dapur, meninggalkan Taufan yang memandangnya dengan heran.

"Kau mau ke mana, Gempa?" tanya Taufan.

"Aku mau coba telpon kak Halilintar. Kak Taufan ambil sendiri ya nasi gorengnya di atas kompor," kata Gempa sebelum menghilang ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Taufan hanya mendengus pelan melihat kekhawatiran adiknya itu yang ia rasa sedikit berlebihan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya sang kakak pertama tidak pulang ke rumah. Halilintar memang lebih sering menghabiskan malam di tempat teman-temannya daripada di rumah mereka sendiri. Taufan sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak suka berada di rumah ini, tapi karena ia tidak tega meninggalkan Gempa sendirian, maka Taufan lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah.

Baru saja Taufan bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengambil nasi goreng, terdengar suara pintu depan yang dibanting cukup keras. Berikutnya ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Gempa yang menuruni tangga.

"Kak Halilintar, kakak darimana aja?" tanya Gempa khawatir begitu melihat Halilintar yang tengah melepaskan sepatunya di ruang depan.

"Dari rumah teman," balas Halilintar. Pemuda itu meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan melangkah ke arah kamarnya.

"Muka kak Hali kenapa? Kok babak belur gitu?" tanya Taufan yang berdiri di pintu dapur.

Halilintar bedecak pelan dan menurunkan topi hitamnya yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Bukan urusanmu," ujarnya dingin.

"Kak Halilintar habis berkelahi lagi?" tanya Gempa yang baru menyadari bekas memar di wajah Halilintar. Sang kakak pertama hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Tunggu, kak. Biar aku ambilkan obat, kak Halilintar tunggu di sini aja," kata Gempa. Ia buru-buru berjalan ke arah lemari penyimpanan obat. Halilintar menghela nafas pelan saat melihat sang adik berlari meninggalkannya.

"Dewasa dikit dong, kak Hali. Masa tiap hari bikin Gempa khawatir melulu?" kata Taufan sambil menyilangkan lengannya dan menatap Halilintar dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Memangnya kau sendiri sudah bersikap dewasa? Dengan semua ulah yang kau buat di sekolah?" balas Halilintar sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Taufan.

"Yah, itu kan biasa. Sekolah itu nggak seru kalau nggak ada pembuat onar. Lagian aku nggak pernah berkelahi sampai babak belur kayak kak Hali," kata Taufan santai.

Halilintar tidak membalas ucapan Taufan. Dalam hati ia mengakui apa yang dikatakan adiknya itu ada benarnya. Taufan memang sering membuat ulah di sekolah, tapi kembaran Boboiboy yang kedua itu tidak pernah melewati batas, tidak seperti Halilintar yang sudah kena terguran beberapa kali oleh kepala sekolah dan terancam diskors.

Gempa kembali dengan membawa kotak obat berisi perban dan juga obat merah. Sementara Taufan kembali ke dapur untuk sarapan, Gempa sibuk mengobati berbagai luka yang ada di wajah dan tubuh kakak pertamanya.

"Kak Halilintar hari ini nggak usah masuk aja, biar aku buatin surat izin," kata Gempa sambil membalut pergelangan tangan Halilintar dengan perban.

"Hm," gumam Halilintar. Ia memandangi adiknya yang masih sibuk mengobati lukanya, dan mulai sedikit merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya Halilintar tidak ingin terus menyusahkan dan membuat Gempa khawatir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya butuh pelampiasan, apalagi dengan keadaan keluarga mereka saat ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai," ujar Gempa setelah menempelkan plester terakhir di pipi kiri Halilintar. "Sekarang kak Halilintar istirahat aja di kamar, biar sarapannya aku bawa naik ke atas."

"Nggak usah. Aku makan di dapur aja," kata Halilintar sambil beranjak ke arah dapur.

Gempa hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil memandangi punggung kakak pertamanya yang menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Ia kemudian membereskan obat-obat yang digunakkannya tadi dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak. Setelah menyimpan kembali kotak P3K, Gempa pun berjalan ke dapur untuk ikut sarapan bersama dua kakak kembarnya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak orang tua Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa bercerai. Sejak itu pula sifat ketiga anak kembar itu perlahan mulai berubah. Si kembaran tertua, Halilintar, yang memang sejak dulu menyukai ilmu bela diri, kini mulai terlibat berbagai perkelahian yang pada akhirnya menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka dan memar. Taufan yang senang berbuat jahil, menaikkan level kejahilannya dan membuat kekacauan di sekolah, beruntung ia tidak sampai dikeluarkan, hanya sesekali mendapat teguran.

Sedangkan Gempa, si kembaran terakhir, lebih memilih untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasanya. Ia memang jadi lebih tertutup dan pendiam, tapi Gempa berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap menjadi anak baik dan patuh. Ia tetap membantu ibunya —yang hampir tidak pernah di rumah karena sibuk bekerja— mengurusi rumah dan kakak-kakaknya, dan Gempa juga tetap berusaha mempertahankan prestasinya di sekolah. Ia yakin dengan tetap bersikap baik, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

 _Atau begitulah yang ia harapkan._

"Gempa, nilaimu menurun lagi. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kembaran Boboiboy termuda itu hanya menunduk menatap lembar ulangannya yang menunjukkan nilai yang cukup rendah. Sementara sang guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas Gempa, memandang anak didiknya itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Maaf bu, lain kali saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi," ucap Gempa pelan.

"Gempa, ibu tau kau sedang menghadapi masalah yang cukup berat. Kalau kau butuh tempat untuk bercerita, ibu siap mendengarkan," kata sang wali kelas lembut.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, bu. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya," ujar Gempa sambil sedikit membungkuk. Ia kemudian berjalan kembali ke bangkunya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum," ucap Gempa begitu memasuki rumah.

Tak ada sahutan. Itu berarti Taufan belum pulang. Halilintar juga sepertinya tidak ada di rumah, karena sepatunya tidak ada di rak. _Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi ke mana-mana_ , pikir Gempa sedikit khawatir. _Semoga saja kak Halilintar tidak terlibat perkelahian lagi._

Setelah melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak, Gempa melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Pintu kayu bercat cokelat itu berderit pelan begitu Gempa membukanya. Tanpa melepaskan seragam dan juga jaket yang dipakainya, pemuda itu langsung menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidur. Ia menggunakan lengannya untuk menutupi wajah, sementara pikirannya melayang jauh.

Sejak masih kecil, Gempa memang selalu menjadi anak yang paling diandalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Sifat kedua kakak kembarnya yang sulit diatur, membuat orangtua mereka menjadikan Gempa sebagai tumpuan harapan mereka. Sebagai anak yang baik dan penurut, Gempa tentu saja selalu berusaha menyenangkan hati kedua orangtuanya. Ia belajar dengan giat agar bisa mendapat prestasi di sekolah, ia juga tidak pernah membuat masalah seperti kedua kakaknya. Gempa juga belajar bagaimana cara mengurus rumah dari ibunya. Dan sejak sang ibu mulai sibuk bekerja, Gempalah yang mengambil alih semua pekerjaan rumah.

Dan sekarang, sejak orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah setelah berminggu-minggu bertengkar tanpa henti, Gempa harus menanggung semua masalah yang disebabkan oleh perceraian itu. Ia harus mengurus dan juga membantu kakak-kakaknya yang mulai kehilangan kendali dan semakin sering terlibat masalah. Orang tua mereka yang sejak dulu memang tak pernah terlalu peduli pada dua kembaran pertama itu, tidak mau peduli lagi dengan urusan mereka berdua. Karena itu Gempa lah yang harus menghadapi kedua kakaknya, dan berusaha agar mereka tidak terjerumus ke dalam masalah berat.

Tapi, walaupun sekuat apa pun dirinya, setegar apa pun ia, Gempa tetaplah seorang manusia. Ia bukanlah robot yang bisa terus-menerus melakukan berbagai hal tanpa merasa lelah. Gempa juga seorang manusia yang mempunyai batas. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk tidak pernah mengeluh, tapi lama kelamaan ia juga mulai lelah dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya. Ia ingin semua ini berakhir. Ia ingin semua beban dan penderitaan yang ditanggungnya berakhir.

Gempa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah meja belajar. Ia memandangi pigura yang berdiri tegak di antara tumpukan bukunya. Pigura itu berisi foto keluarganya, saat ia dan kakak-kakaknya masih berumur 6 tahun, saat keluarganya masih utuh dan bahagia. Tanpa dapat dicegah, air mata mulai bergulir turun dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Maafkan Gempa, ayah, ibu … Maafkan aku kak Halilintar, kak Taufan …" bisik pemuda itu pelan. "Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku ingin ini semua berakhir …"

Dengan tangan bergetar, Gempa mengambil sebuah cutter bergagang hitam dari dalam laci mejanya. Gempa menggenggam gagang cutter itu erat, dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia pun menempelkan mata pisau yang tajam ke pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum, aku pulang!" seru Taufan sambil menutup pintu depan. Pemuda yang mengenakan jaket biru tua itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Tumben sekali tidak ada yang menyahutnya, biasanya jam segini Gempa sudah pulang.

Taufan meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan melihat bahwa sepatu adik kembarnya juga ada di sana. Itu berarti Gempa memang sudah pulang. Taufan memutuskan untuk mengecek ke dapur, mungkin Gempa sedang sibuk memasak makan malam dan tidak mendengar ia pulang.

Sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, Taufan sesekali melongok ke ruangan lain di rumahnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda Gempa di mana pun. Terakhir ia mengintip ke dapur dan tetap tidak menemukan sosok sang adik.

"Oh, mungkin Gempa di kamar," gumam Taufan. Sejujurnya ia mulai merasa sedikit khawatir, aneh sekali Gempa masih berada di kamar saat menjelang makan malam begini. Biasanya si kembaran termuda itu sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. _Mungkinkah Gempa sakit?_ pikir Taufan cemas.

Walau sikapnya akhir-akhir ini berubah drastis, Taufan tetap peduli pada adik kesayangannya. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Gempa begitu saja, seperti ia mengabaikan ibunya dan juga kakak kembarnya. Gempa selalu menjadi adik yang menyenangkan baginya, dan ia bersyukur sekali masih memiliki seorang saudara seperti Gempa di situasi seperti ini.

"Gempa?" panggil Taufan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Gempa yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam, membuat pemuda itu semakin khawatir.

Taufan memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamar adik kembarnya itu. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Kamar Gempa sedikit gelap, hanya ada sedikit cahaya matahari senja yang menyorot masuk melalui jendela. Taufan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tubuhnya seketika membeku begitu melihat sosok yang terbaring di dekat meja belajar.

"GEMPA!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sebenarnya aku juga mau curhat tentang pertama kali mengenal kartun Boboiboy ini, tapi aku simpan itu untuk chapter terakhir aja deh. Tenang aja, ini nggak panjang kok, mungkin cuma 3 atau 4 chapter.**

 **Jadi, ada yang bersedia ngasih review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya bisa juga ngelanjutin cerita ini.**

 **Makasih buat kak Irena yang berhasil menyalakan kembali lampu ide(?)ku yang sebelumnya sempat padam x'D**

 **Kalau gitu langsung aja, selamat membaca! ^^**

 **Warning : Elemental siblings, AU, OOC, typo(s).**

 **Untuk event #FirstImpression**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik Monsta, aku cuma minjam bentar buat dijadiin fanfic.**

 _Seorang anak kecil yang memakai topi berwarna hitam dengan corak merah, berlari mengejar anak laki-laki lain yang berwajah sama dengannya yang tangah asyik mengendarai sepeda kecilnya._

" _Gempa, jangan ngebut! Hati-hati!" seru Halilintar khawatir melihat adik termudanya mulai menaikkan kecepatan._

" _Ahaha, nggak apa-apa kok, kak. Gempa kan udah jago!" seru Gempa balik sambil tertawa lepas._

 _Anak laki-laki lain yang juga berwajah sama ikut tertawa dan menepuk pelan pundak kakaknya yang berlari di sebelahnya._

" _Kak Hali nggak perlu khawatir. Kan aku yang ngajarin Gempa, jadi dia pasti sama jagonya denganku!" ujar Taufan riang. Ia berlari lebih cepat untuk menyusul Gempa yang terlihat bersenang-senang dengan sepedanya, sementara sang kakak pertama terus mengawasi dengan cemas._

" _Kak Halilintar, kak Taufan, lihat! Aku bisa lepasin tangan, lho!" seru Gempa sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas dengan kaki yang terus mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan bersemangat._

" _Bagus, Gempa! Kau memang adikku!" balas Taufan, mengacungkan jempolnya. Sang adik tersenyum senang karena mendapat pujian dari kakak keduanya. Ia mulai berzig-zag dengan sepeda kecilnya, namun tiba-tiba saja seekor kucing kecil melintas di depannya. Gempa dengan panik membelokkan sepedanya untuk menghindari si kucing. Sepeda itu pun oleng dan si kembaran ketiga Boboiboy mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya._

 _BRAK!_

" _HUWAAA!"_

 _Anak laki-laki bertopi hitam-merah itu mendelik kesal ke arah adiknya yang tidak berhenti menangis. "Taufan, udah dong. Yang terluka kan Gempa, kenapa kau yang tidak berhenti menangis, sih?" ujar Halilintar sebal, sambil memapah Gempa yang berjalan terpincang-pincang di sebelahnya._

" _Ha-habisnya … Kaki Gempa kan terkilir, pasti sakit banget. Aku nggak mau Gempa sakit …" ucap Taufan, masih terisak-isak._

" _Makanya, jangan ajarin Gempa yang aneh-aneh, dong. Liat kan jadinya gimana," kata Halilintar._

" _Kakiku nggak terlalu sakit kok, jadi kak Taufan nggak perlu nangis. Kak Halilintar juga jangan marahin kak Taufan, yang salah kan aku," kata Gempa._

" _Huh, kalian memang adik-adik yang merepotkan," dengus Halilintar._

" _Kak Hali jahat," ujar Taufan dengan wajah cemberut. Ia akhirnya berhenti menangis dan mulai mengusap bekas air mata di wajahnya._

" _Biarin," kata Halilintar cuek._

 _Taufan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, sementara kedua tangannya terus mendorong sepeda milik Gempa. Bocah bertopi biru itu melirik ke arah kaki kiri adiknya yang terdapat beberapa luka lecet, ditambah pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir._

" _Gempa, maaf gara-gara aku kau jadi begini …" ucapnya sambil menunduk sedih._

" _Eh? Kan aku udah bilang ini bukan salah kak Taufan. Lagian tadi aku juga bersenang-senang, kok. Lain kali kita main sepedanya sama-sama ya!" kata Gempa ceria._

 _Taufan mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. "Oke! Tapi kamu nggak boleh jatuh lagi, lho. Aku nggak mau kalau sampai harus ngeliat kamu terluka lagi," ujarnya._

" _Ya! Aku janji nggak akan jatuh atau terluka lagi!" kata Gempa sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

" _Oke, janji ya!" Taufan ikut mengacungkan jarinya dan menautkannya dengan jari Gempa. Gempa mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar._

.

.

.

"GEMPA!"

Taufan berlari masuk ke kamar adik kembarnya dan langsung menghampiri tubuh Gempa yang terbaring di dekat meja. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak begitu melihat darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangan kiri Gempa. Matanya bergulir ke sebuah benda yang terletak di sebelah Gempa, sebuah pisau _cutter_. _Gempa … bunuh diri?_

"Gempa! GEMPA!" Taufan berlutut di sebelah tubuh yang terbaring itu dan berusaha membangunkan Gempa dengan menepuk-nepuk wajah pucat sang adik. Melihat tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari Gempa, pemuda berjaket biru itu meletakkan kepalanya di dada adik kembarnya. Ia bisa mendengar irama detak jantung milik Gempa, tapi suara itu terdengar lemah.

 _Syukurlah, dia masih hidup …_ batin Taufan lega. Tapi ia juga takut karena mendengar suara detakannya yang begitu lemah, kalau tidak segera di bawa ke rumah sakit, bisa-bisa Gempa …

Taufan menyelipkan lengannya di balik punggung Gempa dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh sang adik, namun karena tangan —dan juga tubuhnya— gemetar hebat, ia jadi sedikit kesusahan untuk bangkit.

"Sial, kau tidak boleh mati Gempa! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu mati sebelum aku!"

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh usahanya, Taufan akhirnya berhasil bangkit berdiri dengan mengangkat Gempa di punggungnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, pemuda berjaket biru itu segera berlari ke luar untuk membawa adik kesayangannya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Halilintar menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di kaca mesin penjual minuman. Sebuah luka sayatan memanjang di pipi kanannya terlihat jelas walaupun dari kaca buram ini. Pemuda itu berdecak pelan sambil menutupi luka itu dengan sebelah tangannya. _Aku pasti akan diceramahi lagi oleh Gempa_ , pikirnya.

Kalau saja ia tidak terbawa emosi saat berhadapan dengan para preman tadi, mungkin wajahnya —yang memang sudah penuh luka lebam dan plester— tidak akan mendapat luka-luka baru.

Gempa menyuruhnya beristirahat di rumah seharian ini. Adiknya itu bahkan menuliskan surat izin untuknya agar bisa tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi Halilintar bukanlah orang yang betah duduk berdiam diri di rumah. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mencari sedikit udara segar di luar. Siapa sangka ia justru dihadang oleh sekelompok preman yang berniat memalaknya. Untunglah berkat kemampuan bela dirinya, dan juga pengalaman berkelahinya, Halilintar bisa mempertahankan uangnya dan hanya mendapatkan sebuah luka sayatan pisau di pipinya.

Setelah membeli sekaleng soda, pemuda berjaket hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumah. Sebentar lagi mungkin adik-adiknya pulang. Ia ingin buru-buru mengobati luka di pipi kanannya sebelum dilihat oleh Gempa dan membuat sang adik bungsu kembali mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Rumah berlantai dua yang ditinggalinya sejak kecil itu terlihat sepi saat Halilintar membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Matanya menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tamu. Pukul setengah enam. Seharusnya kedua adiknya —atau paling tidak si bungsu— sudah ada di rumah saat ini. Ia melirik rak sepatu dan melihat sepatu Gempa terpajang di sana. Aneh, walaupun sepatunya ada, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda si pemilik sepatu ada di dalam rumah ini. Suasana yang sunyi dan mencekam entah kenapa membuat Halilintar sedikit merasa was-was. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

Halilintar melangkah perlahan menaiki tangga, ke arah kamarnya dan kedua adiknya. Begitu sampai di bagian atas tangga, matanya langsung menangkap hal yang tidak biasa. Pintu kamar Gempa yang berada paling dekat dengan tangga, terbuka lebar. Padahal biasanya pintu itu selalu tertutup, sama seperti pintu kamarnya dan Taufan.

Tanpa suara, Halilintar melangkah masuk ke kamar milik adik keduanya itu. Gelap, cahaya matahari senja yang menerobos masuk di antara celah jendela hanya bisa memperlihatkan siluet perabotan yang tersusun rapi, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran si kembaran termuda. Tangan Halilintar meraba dinding di sebelahnya, mencari saklar lampu, dan langsung menekan tombol _on_ begitu ia menemukannya. Lampu pun menyala dan membuat Halilintar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya membuat nafasnya tercekat. Genangan cairan berwarna merah pekat di dekat meja belajar membuat Halilintar begerak mundur perlahan.

 _Darah …_

Otaknya berputar cepat berusaha mencerna apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dan hanya satu hal yang terbersit di pikirannya.

 _Gempa!_

Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan kamar adiknya dan kembali menuruni tangga, sambil mati-matian berharap bahwa firasat buruknya tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

Pemuda berjaket biru tua duduk seorang diri di ruang tunggu di depan UGD rumah sakit. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Rambutnya yang biasanya tertutup topi yang sewarna dengan jaketnya, terlihat acak-acakan karena sedari tadi ia terus mengacaknya untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasi yang dirasakannya. Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu di sini? Sejam? Dua jam? Ia sudah tidak tau lagi. Rasanya ia sudah duduk di sini selama berabad-abad, tapi tetap tak ada kabar dari dokter yang menangani adiknya.

 _Apa yang terjadi pada Gempa? Apa dia akan mati?_ batin Taufan putus asa.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Taufan ingin sekali menangis. Pasti air mata bisa membantunya menghilangkan perasaan ketakutan setengah mati yang sedari tadi dirasakannya. Tapi tak ada air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Mungkin kelenjar air matanya sudah mengering sejak ia terus menangisi perpisahan kedua orang tuanya.

Di antara ketiga Boboiboy, Taufan memang mempunyai sifat paling ceria. Berbeda dengan Halilintar yang selalu memasang wajah datar, atau Gempa yang hanya tersenyum seperlunya, si kembaran kedua suka sekali tersenyum dan tertawa. Terkadang ia senang menjahili orang lain atau sekedar melontarkan lelucon konyol untuk membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut tertawa. Tapi Taufan juga yang paling cengeng di antara kedua kembarannya. Ia selalu menangis setiap kali jatuh atau terluka, juga saat dirinya merasa sedih dan takut.

Dan perceraian kedua orangtuanya tentu saja membuat hati Taufan hancur. Walaupun ia bersikap tidak peduli di luar, tapi diam-diam ia selalu menangis setiap malam. Taufan tidak pernah bisa bersikap dingin dan cuek seperti Halilintar, ia juga tidak bisa bersikap tegar seperti Gempa. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, sampai akhirnya tak ada air mata yang tersisa.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu tanpa ada kabar apa pun mengenai kondisi Gempa. Taufan tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya sejak adiknya masuk ke UGD. Benaknya dipenuhi rasa ketakutan, takut adiknya tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi, takut adiknya akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Gempa pergi meninggalkannya?

Taufan mungkin tidak selalu rajin mengerjakan ibadah seperti adik kembarnya. Ia sering melalaikan shalat, ia juga jarang mengaji, padahal Gempa selalu mengajaknya mengaji bersama. Tapi untuk kali ini, Taufan berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh di dalam hatinya. Ia memohon dengan sepenuh hati agar Tuhan tidak mengambil adiknya, satu-satunya orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini.

"Taufan!"

Suara familiar yang menyerukan namanya membuat Taufan sedikit tersentak, namun ia tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya yang terus ia benamkan ke dalam kedua tangannya.

"Taufan apa yang terjadi? Di mana Gempa?" Halilintar bertanya dengan suara terengah-engah karena kelelahan berlari. Ia akhirnya berhasil mengetahui lokasi kedua adiknya setelah bertanya pada tetangganya yang kebetulan melihat saat Taufan membawa Gempa ke rumah sakit.

"Hei, kau tidak mendengarku? Apa yang terjadi dengan Gempa?" tanya Halilintar lagi, meninggikan suaranya setelah tidak mendapat respon dari adik pertamanya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Taufan dengan nada dingin. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya dan menolak menatap Halilintar.

"Apa maksudmu? Tantu saja karena kau khawatir dengan Gempa! Apa yang terjadi padanya?" ujar Halilintar marah.

"Khawatir? Jangan membuatku tertawa." Si kembaran kedua akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Halilintar dengan tatapan sedingin es. "Bukannya selama ini kau selalu menghilang? Kau selalu pergi dari rumah, membuat Gempa selalu mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati! Tapi apa kau pernah peduli? Apa kau pernah mencoba untuk berhenti berkelahi dan tidak membuatnya khawatir? Tidak, yang kau pikirkan hanya diirmu sendiri, kau tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain di sekitarmu. Dan sekarang kau bilang kau mengkhawatirkan Gempa? Kenapa baru sekarang? Apa akhirnya seseorang berhasil memukulmu cukup keras dan membuka kembali hatimu yang sudah membatu?"

Kata-kata meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulut Taufan tanpa sempat dicegahnya. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya menahan-nahan lagi, ia sudah muak dengan tingkah kakak kembarnya yang selalu hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Kedua tangan Halilintar mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Memangnya kau pikir kau berhak bicara begitu? Kau sendiri selalu membuat onar di sekolah dan membuat Gempa terlibat masalah. Kau juga sama tidak bergunanya seperti aku. Kita sama-sama tidak becus menjadi kakak untuk Gempa. Jadi berhenti menceramahiku seolah kau paling benar!" desisnya marah.

"Aku mungkin memang kakak yang tidak berguna. Tapi aku selalu ada di samping Gempa. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya seorang diri sepertimu!" Tapi di dalam hatinya Taufan menyadari bahwa kata-katanya itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Ia memang tidak pergi meninggalkan rumah seperti Halilintar, tapi ia menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya dengan mengurung diri di kamar, membiarkan Gempa mengurus semuanya seorang diri. Ia sama saja seperti Halilintar, mereka berdua sama-sama telah menelantarkan Gempa.

Kata-kata itu sepertinya berhasil menohok Halilintar. Ya, ia dan Taufan memang sama-sama pembuat onar dan selalu membuat adik mereka khawatir. Tapi berbeda dengan dirinya, Taufan selalu ada di rumah untuk menemani Gempa. Sedangkan ia hanya bisa terus melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Halilintar berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi wajah terpukul. Kedua tangannya yang terus mengepal, akhirnya terbuka dan ia menundukkan wajahnya, yang kini tersembunyi di balik topi hitam miliknya.

"Kau mau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Gempa?" Taufan mengabaikan ekspresi terpukul yang sempat ia lihat di wajah kakak kembarnya. Ia ingin menyalurkan sebanyak mungkin rasa sakit dan juga rasa bersalah yang dirasakannya sejak menemukan Gempa di kamarnya. Lagipula mereka berdua memang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada adik mereka. "Gempa … bunuh diri …" Suara Taufan bergetar sebelum akhrinya menghilang.

Padahal masih ada banyak makian dan amarah yang ingin ia tujukan pada kakaknya, namun ternyata Taufan memang tidak bisa berlama-lama bersikap keras. Ia bukan Halilintar. Dan saat kenyataan mengenai adiknya kembali merasuki pikirannya, Taufan pun kembali terpuruk dan hancur.

Si kembaran kedua kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikannya di kedua telapak tangannya.. Ia berharap bisa menumpahkan semuanya ke dalam tangisan, mungkin dengan begitu rasa sakit ini akan sedikit berkurang, tapi kenapa tetap tidak ada air mata yang keluar?

Sementara itu Halilintar terlihat seperti orang yang perutnya baru ditonjok. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan ia kelihatannya hampir muntah. _Gempa … adik kecilnya, bunuh diri?_

Tidak mungkin … Gempa bukan orang yang akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Gempa selalu berpikir rasional, ia selalu mencoba mencari hal positif dari setiap kejadian buruk yang dialaminya. Tak peduli seburuk apa pun masalah yang dihadapinya, Gempa selalu menyikapinya tenang, ia tidak akan pernah mengambil tindakan gegabah. Jadi … Gempa tidak mungkin bunuh diri kan?

Pintu ruang UGD yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat akhrinya terbuka. Seorang pria berjas putih melangkah keluar, dan kedua kembaran Boboiboy segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gempa?"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Dokter itu menatap kedua pemuda kembar di hadapannya dari balik kacamatanya yang berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Kalian saudaranya?" tanya sang dokter.

"Ya, kami kakaknya," jawab Taufan.

"Di mana orang tua kalian?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Kami tidak punya orang tua," ujar Halilintar cepat. Taufan hanya meliriknya sekilas namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

Pria berjas putih itu terus menatap keduanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berdeham pelan dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka. "Adik kalian baik-baik saja," ujarnya.

Seolah ada beban berat yang terangkat dari pundaknya, Taufan menghembuskan nafas lega dan langsung jatuh berlutut karena kedua kakinya yang sedari tadi terus gemetar akhirnya tak sanggup lagi menyangga beban tubuhnya. Halilintar rmenutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil terus bergumam lega, " _Syukurlah … syukurlah …_ "

"Adik kalian kehilangan banyak darah, tapi untungnya ia segera dibawa ke sini, kalau tidak nyawanya mungkin tidak akan bisa diselamatkan."

Taufan bergidik ngeri saat memikirkan kemungkinan ia pulang terlambat dan tidak sempat membawa Gempa ke rumah sakit tepat waktu. Mungkin saat ini dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan adik tersayangnya.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan dipindahkan ke kamar biasa. Kalian bisa menjenguknya setelah itu," kata dokter itu lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter," ucap Halilintar sambil membungkuk dalam. Taufan memaksa kakinya untuk bangkit dan ikut membungkuk penuh rasa terima kasih pada dokter yang telah menyelamatkan adiknya.

"Ya, sama-sama," ujar pria itu sambil menepuk kedua bahu pemuda itu dan tersenyum hangat. "Setelah ini jaga adik kalian baik-baik," ucapnya lembut sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Halilintar duduk di sebelah Taufan dengan sedikit canggung. Mereka tidak saling mengucapkan apa pun sejak kepergian dokter tadi. Si kembaran tertua melirik adik pertamanya yang lagi-lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangan.

 _Mungkin ia masih sedikit terguncang_ , pikir Halilintar.

Walaupun dirinya sendiri merasa sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini, tapi bagi Taufan yang menemukan Gempa yang tergeletak berlumuran darah di kamarnya, pasti hal itu benar-benar membuatnya _shock_. Halilintar sebenarnya heran karena Taufan tidak menangis sedikit pun sejak tadi, padahal biasanya anak itu pasti sudah menangis meraung-raung saat merasa sedih atau takut. Mungkin bukan hanya dirinya yang berubah sejak perceraian kedua orang tua mereka. Gempa yang tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, dan juga Taufan yang tidak lagi cengeng, mereka juga telah berubah.

Si kembaran pertama bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ia tidak suka berada dalam suasana canggung seperti ini, apalagi bersama adik kembarnya yang satu ini. Halilintar membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, namun saat itu pintu ruang UGD kembali terbuka dan seorang perawat berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Anda berdua keluarga pasien bernama Gempa?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ya, kami berdua kakak kembarnya," jawab Halilintar, menunjuk dirinya dan juga Taufan.

"Kalau begitu silakan isi berkas-berkas ini, sekalian juga mengurus biaya administrasinya," kata si perawat sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Ya, terima kasih," kata Halilintar. Si perawat pun berlalu meninggalkan kedua saudara kembar itu.

Taufan memandangi kertas-kertas yang berada di tangan kakaknya. "Darimana uang untuk membayar biaya administrasi? Apa kita harus minta sama ibu?" tanyanya sambil sedikit mengernyit.

"Tidak perlu," kata Halilintar. Memikirkan ia harus meminta uang pada ibu yang telah menelantarkan dirinya dan kedua adiknya membuat Halilintar muak. "Aku punya tabungan. Aku akan menggunakannya untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit Gempa," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku juga …"

Halilintar segera memotong ucapan Taufan, "Tidak apa. Biar aku saja."

"Eh, tapi …"

"Sudahlah. Kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan segera kembali." Halilintar bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah, Taufan kembali memanggilnya.

"Kak Hali …"

Halilintar berbalik dan menatap adiknya yang tengah menundukkan wajah sambil tangannya memainkan topi birunya. "Apa?"

"Soal kata-kataku yang tadi …"

"Kita akan membahas itu nanti," ucap Halilintar. Ya, ada banyak hal yang harus mereka bicarakan. Mungkin sudah saatnya membuang ego masing-masing dan mencoba kembali membuka hati untuk satu sama lain. Lagipula mereka anak kembar, tidak mudah untuk memutuskan hubungan yang terjalin erat di dalam diri mereka.

Taufan mengangguk. Ia menatap mata cokelat kakaknya yang persis sama dengan matanya. Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan, seolah tengah mencoba berkomunikasi tanpa suara.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata Halilintar, sambil sedikit mengedikkan bahu.

"Ya," balas Taufan singkat.

Halilintar hendak berbalik saat sebuah suara memanggil nama mereka berdua. "Halilintar, Taufan!"

Ekspresi Halilintar langsung mengeras begitu melihat siapa yang tengah berlari menghampiri mereka, sementara Taufan terlihat kaget.

"Kau …" desis Halilintar.

Taufan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

"Ibu!"

.

.

.

 **Scene di awal yang tentang masa kecil mereka itu sebenarnya nggak penting, tapi entah kenapa aku pengen tetap masukin itu, yaah anggap aja sebagai selingan (?) #dilemparbatu**

 **Makasih yang udah mau baca! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini? u.u**

 **Maaf update–nya lama, dan tanpa banyak omong lagi langsung aja, selamat membaca ;)**

 **Warning : Elemental siblings, AU, OOC, typo(s).**

 **Untuk event #FirstImpression**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik Monsta, aku cuma minjam bentar buat dijadiin fanfic.**

Halilintar menatap sosok wanita yang tengah melangkah dengan anggun mendekati dirinya dan Taufan. Wajah yang dulu selalu menyunggingkan senyum hangat untuknya dan kedua saudaranya, namun kini tak ada ekspresi lembut di sana. Mata cokelatnya yang lebih terang dari ketiga kembaran Boboiboy menatapnya kedua putranya yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa ibu ada di sini? Bukannya ibu sedang di luar …"

"Di mana Gempa?" tanya wanita itu, memotong ucapan putra keduanya.

"Ge-Gempa masih di dalam," jawab Taufan sambil menunjuk ruang UGD di belakangnya. Ia berdiri di sebelah sang ibu dengan sedikit gugup. Entah sejak kapan sosok yang amat disayanginya itu berubah menjadi wanita dingin, sifat yang mungkin diturunkan kepada putra pertamanya.

"Kenapa Gempa bisa sampai bunuh diri?" Pertanyaan itu membuat kedua bersaudara itu membeku.

"Da-darimana ibu tau?" tanya Taufan pelan, tak berani menatap mata ibunya.

Ibu si kembar menatap mereka selama beberapa saat, "Dokter yang menangani Gempa adalah teman ibu," ucapnya.

' _Jadi dokter tadi itu teman ibu? Berarti ia sudah mengenali kami sejak awal_ ,' pikir Taufan. ' _Eh, tunggu dulu, sepertinya tadi kak Hali mengucapkan sesuatu pada dokter itu.'_

" _Di mana orang tua kalian?" tanya dokter itu lagi._

" _Kami tidak punya orang tua," ujar Halilintar cepat._

' _Gawat, semoga saja ibu tidak tahu kak Hali berkata begitu,'_ batin Taufan.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan sementara ibu tidak di rumah? Berbuat onar dan menciptakan masalah di mana-mana? Bukankah ibu sudah bilang untuk menjaga adik kalian?"

Taufan merasa tertohok. Benar, sejak kecil, ibu si kembar selalu meminta mereka untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Dan terutama untuk Taufan dan Halilintar yang berperan sebagai kakak yang harus selalu melindungi adik mereka, Gempa. Walau pada akhirnya Gempalah yang lebih sering mengurus mereka, ketimbang sebaliknya.

"Memangnya kau berhak bicara begitu, setelah meninggalkan kami bertiga seperti anak terlantar?" kata Halilintar marah.

"Jaga cara bicaramu, Halilintar. Memangnya ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu cara berbicara yang santun kepada orang tua?" kata sang ibu dingin.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku sudah tidak menganggapmu sebagai orang tuaku," kata Halilintar tak kalah dingin.

"Kak Hali!" kata Taufan memperingatkan. Menurutnya kata-kata kakak kembarnya itu sudah kelewatan, walaupun ibunya juga seharusnya tidak berbicara dengan nada sedingin itu pada mereka. Taufan sempat melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah ibunya, walau ia tidak terlalu yakin karena wajah itu kembali berubah sedingin es. Ke mana ibunya yang dulu selalu tersenyum lembut pada ia dan kedua saudara kembarnya?

Halilintar terlihat sedikit menyesal setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia memang orang yang dingin dan terkadang sedikit kasar, tapi melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu kepada ibu kandungnya sendiri sepertinya sudah terlalu berlebihan. Tapi ia hanya sedang sangat marah. Melihat ibu yang telah menelantarkan ia dan adik-adiknya selama berbulan-bulan, dan kini muncul begitu saja setelah salah satu dari mereka terluka, apa masih pantas orang seperti itu dipanggil ibu?

Taufan memandang bergantian antara ibu dan kakaknya. Keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan dingin, namun tak ada kata yang terucap dari kedua mulut mereka. Seolah kedua anak dan ibu itu sedang melakukan perang batin.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang canggung ini, Taufan memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "I-ibu, kak Hali, lebih baik sekarang kita mengurus berkas-berkas administrasi Gempa dulu, supaya dia bisa segera dipindahkan ke kamar lain," ujar si kembaran kedua.

Halilintar baru teringat dengan berkas-berkas yang masih dipegangnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Taufan. "Baiklah, aku akan mengurus ini dulu. Kau tunggu saja di sini," katanya.

"Biar ibu yang mengurusnya, Halilintar," kata ibu si kembar sambil mengulurkan tangan, meminta berkas-berkas yang dipegang Halilintar.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengurus adikku sendiri," kata Halilintar.

"Gempa bukan cuma adikmu, dia juga anak ibu. Kali ini, biarkan ibu mengambil kembali peran sebagai orang tua kalian," kata wanita yang mengenakan kerudung hitam itu. Taufan kini yakin ia mendengar suara ibunya sedikit tercekat, seperti orang yang hendak menangis. Tapi Halilintar masih tetap menolak uluran tangan ibunya. Ia sudah membiasakan diri untuk tidak berharap apa-apa lagi dari ayah, maupun ibunya.

"Tidak, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," kata Halilintar keras kepala.

"Halilintar, tolonglah …" Ibu dari tiga anak kembar itu terlihat benar-benar hampir menangis, dan Taufan tentu saja tidak ingin melihat ibunya memangis.

"Kak Hali, sudahlah," ujar Taufan. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Halilintar untuk mengalah. Dan akhirnya dengan sagat terpaksa Halilintar memberikan kertas-kertas itu pada ibunya.

Ibu si kembar menghela nafas lega. Ia mencoba menyunggingkan senyum pada kedua putranya, namun senyumnya malah terlihat ganjil karena masih merasa canggung.

"Kalian berdua sudah makan?" tanya ibu dari tiga anak kembar itu.

"Belum," jawab Taufan.

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke kantin untuk makan. Nanti ibu akan menyusul." Taufan mengangguk dan tersenyum pada ibunya. Namun Halilintar hanya memandangi sang ibu dengan tatapan curiga. Kenapa wanita ini tiba-tiba berubah perhatian seperti ini? Ke mana orang yang tadi berbicara dan menatapnya dengan dingin?

Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap sikap Halilintar sangat berlebihan. Ia membenci ibu kandungnya sendiri dan bahkan menolak untuk menganggap wanita itu sebagai ibunya. Tapi Halilintar hanya takut merasa terluka lagi. Sudah cukup ia melihat ayah dan ibunya bertengkar setiap hari di depannya dan kedua adiknya. Dan setelah keduanya bercerai, ia dan adik-adiknya ditelantarkan begitu saja. Mereka harus mengurus diri sendiri, dan kedua orang yang mengakui sebagai ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah terlihat peduli sedikit pun pada nasib anak-anaknya. Mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja.

Walaupun kini ketiga kembaran Boboiboy tinggal bersama ibu mereka, tapi sang ibu hampir tidak pernah pulang. Wanita itu hanya meninggalkan uang untuk biaya hidup mereka, tanpa sekali pun berusaha memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan anak-anaknya. Dan Halilintar benar-benar sudah kehilangan kepercayaaan pada wanita yang dulu dipanggilnya ibu itu. Ia tidak ingin kembali berharap dan pada akhirnya kembali ditelantarkan dan merasa terluka.

Sepeninggal ibu mereka, kedua kakak beradik itu tetap berdiri diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Taufan memutuskan untuk mengajak Halilintar ke kantin.

"Kak Hali mau ikut ke kantin?" Pertanyaan Taufan membuat sang kakak tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia memandang Taufan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu lapar, justru saat ini ia sama sekali tidak berselera makan. Hanya saja terus berdiir di depan UGD tanpa melakukan apa pun, membuatnya terus memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Apalagi kemunculan ibunya membuatnya mengingat semua kenangan buruk yang terus menghantuinya. Karena itulah, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, keduanya pun melangkah bersisian menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tanpa satu pun mencoba untuk membuka percakapan.

.

.

.

Gempa dipindahkan tak berapa lama setelah sang ibu mengurus berkas administrasinya. Halilintar dan Taufan duduk berseberangan di kanan-kiri tempat tidur Gempa, menjaga adik kecil mereka. Walaupun dokter berkata bahwa kondisi Gempa sudah stabil dan ia akan segera sadar tak lama lagi, tapi si kembaran termuda itu tetap tak membuka matanya seiring setiap jam yang berlalu.

Taufan kembali merasa cemas, takut adik tersayangnya tidak akan terbangun lagi. Seberapa keras pun Taufan berusaha, ia masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan Gempa yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di kamarnya. Taufan sudah mencuci tangannya berulang kali, tapi ia seolah masih bisa melihat darah Gempa melumuri telapak tangannya.

Pemuda berjaket biru itu melipat tangannya di sebelah lengan kiri Gempa yang tertancap infus, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Perasaan bersalah kembali menghantuinya, karena ia sadar dirinyalah penyebab Gempa sampai seperti ini. Dirinya yang tidak becus menjadi seorang kakak, yang tidak pernah menyadari perasaan tertekan Gempa, yang telah membuat Gempa memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas dengan mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia tidak menemukan Gempa lebih awal? Taufan mungkin akan dihantui perasaan bersalah seumur hidup karena telah gagal menjaga adik tersayanganya.

Halilintar menatap adik pertamanya yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik selimut Gempa. Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Kenapa keluarganya harus berakhir seperti ini? Dulu Halilintar selalu menagnggap bahwa ia anak paling beruntung di dunia. Ia dilahirkan di sebuah keluarga yang sempurna. Ia memiliki ayah dan ibu yang sangat menyayanginya dan juga saudara-saudaranya. Ia punya dua orang adik yang sangat disayanginya. Halilintar ingat, dia pernah berjanji di dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan menjaga mereka apa pun yang terjadi. Tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang. Orang tua mereka bercerai dan keluarga yang sangat disayanginya hancur begitu saja. Ia dan kedua saudara kembarnya mulai saling menjaga jarak.

Halilintar tau dirinya sangat egois. Ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Karena merasa sakit hati dengan perceraian kedua orang tuanya, Halilintar membuat tameng untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai mendorong semua orang menjauh, karena ia hanya takut merasa terluka lagi. Dan kini lihatlah apa yang telah dihasilkan oleh keegosiannya. Adik bungsunya —yang ia sayangi melebihi apa pun, terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit karena mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Siapa lagi yang patut disalahkan selain dirinya? Ia telah gagal menjaga adiknya sendiri. Ia telah gagal sebagai kakak yang seharusnya melindungi adik-adiknya.

Halilintar dan taufan sama-sama menunggu, sambil terus menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Gempa. Mereka terus menanti sang adik membuka mata. Tapi seiring waktu berlalu, harapan mereka perlahan memudar. Mungkin Tuhan berniat memberikan hukuman pada mereka berdua karena telah lalai menjaga adik bungsu mereka. Mungkin Gempa tidak akan pernah lagi kembali kepada mereka.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat kedua saudara kembar itu terlonjak. Taufan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan menghapus bekas air mata id wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan, air mata yang terus menolak untuk keluar, kini justru membanjiri wajahnya yang pucat. Halilintar yang duduk menghadap pintu, melihat dokter yang sedari tadi menangani Gempa masuk dan melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Gempa masih belum sadar?" tanyanya lembut.

Halilintar menggeleng, sementara Taufan hanya memandang tak berdaya ke arah adiknya yang masih memejamkan mata.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada Gempa? Kenapa ia belum juga sadar?" tanya Halilintar dengan suara tercekat.

Dokter itu memandang kedua saudara kembar itu, sebelum pandangannya beralih kepada si kembaran ketiga yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Seharusnya tidak ada yang salah dengan Gempa. Kami telah berhasil menghentkan pendarahannya tepat waktu, dan juga tidak ada kerusakan pada anggota tubuhnya yang lain, juga pada otaknya. Tapi mungkin ada alasan lain kenapa Gempa belum juga sadar."

"Alasan lain?"

"Mungkin ini berhubungan dengan mentalnya. Mungkin Gempa tidak juga sadar, karena ia memang tidak ingin sadar. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak ingin terbangun lagi." Dokter itu berusaha menjelaskan sehati-hati mungkin, karena tau hal ini pasti menjadi topik sensitif bagi saudara kembar itu.

Halilintar dan Taufan terhenyak. Dua pasang mata cokelat melirik ke arah sosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur. Benarkah Gempa memang tidak ingin bangun lagi?

"Tapi kita juga belum bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu. Mungkin saja Gempa akan segera sadar tak lama lagi. Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah terus menyemangatinya agar ia mau membuka matanya lagi. Dukungan moral sangat diperlukan oleh Gempa saat ini. Dan tentu saja kalian harus tetap bersabar, dan teruslah berdoa agar Gempa segera membuka matanya," kata sang dokter lembut. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Taufan yang duduk di dekatnya.

Sang dokter memang mengetahui masalah yang menimpa keluarga dari tiga anak kembar ini. Ia telah mengenal ibu mereka sejak di sekolah menengah. Jadi tentu saja ia juga mengenal ketiga anak kembar ini. Pria yang telah berprofesi sebagai dokter sejak lima tahun lalu itu sering mengunjungi ketiganya saat mereka masih kecil, walau mungkin saja mereka tidak akan mengingatnya karena ia tidak pernah berkunjung lagi sejak mereka menginjak usia sekolah.

"Jangan berhenti berharap," kata sang dokter lagi, sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu dan kembali meninggalkan ketiga saudara kembar itu.

Taufan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas tempat tidur Gempa, berharap ia bisa menghilang dari dunia ini. Kalau saja waktu itu ia pulang lebih dulu dari Gempa, mungkin ia bisa mencegah adiknya itu melakukan tindakan bodoh. Kalau saja ia tidak bersikap tak acuh pada Gempa, mungkin Gempa bahkan tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, tak ada gunanya jika ia menyesalinya sekarang. Dan jika benar seperti apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi, Gempa memang tidak ingin terbangun lagi, Taufan tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena ialah yang telah menyebabkan adiknya seperti ini.

"Taufan …" Sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuat Taufan tersentak. Untuk sesaat ia merasa begitu gembira, mengira Gempa akhirnya telah sadar. Karena suara itu jelas tidak berasal dari Halilintar, karena tidak ada nada dingin di sana. Namun saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, Taufan melihat mata Gempa masih terpejam, dan yang kini tengah menatapnya adalah Halilintar.

"K-kak Hali, yang manggil aku barusan itu kakak?" tanya Taufan, masih tak percaya bisa mendengar kakaknya memanggil namanya selembut itu.

"Ya iyalah, siapa lagi?" kata Halilintar sedikit kesal.

"Oh, kupikir …" Suara Taufan menghilang saat ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah adiknya. Tatapannya sendu saat ia memandang wajah pucat yang persisi sama dengan miliknya.

"Taufan, hentikan memasang ekspresi wajah seperti itu!" kata Halilintar, yang akhirnya tak tahan lagi melihat ekspresi penyesalan yang terus menghantui wajah Taufan. Halilintarlah yang seharusnya merasa menyesal. Ia yang telah lalai menjaga kedua adiknya sehingga semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Sudah cukup ia melihat Gempa yang terus terbaring tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan sadar, ia tidak tahan jika harus melihat Taufan juga terus menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Tapi Gempa jadi seperti ini karena salahku."

"Aku juga bersalah, kan? Kenapa kau tidak menudingku seperti tadi lagi, menyalahklanku atas apa yang terjadi pada Gempa?"

"Karena tadi aku cuma melampiaskan semuanya pada kak Hali! Karena aku terlalu takut untuk mengakui kalau ini semua juga salahku!"

"Kalau begitu lampiaskan semuanya padaku! Lebih baik aku melihatmu membentak-bentakku daripada terus terpuruk seperti ini. Tolong jangan buat perasaan bersalahku semakin besar karena aku telah gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuk kalian berdua …"

Taufan terdiam. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Halilintar seperti ini. Kakaknya itu terlihat terguncang dan snagat putus asa, sama seperti dirinya. Mungkin ia juga telah ambil andil dalam menyebabkan perubahan sikap Halilintar yang terkenal dingin ini. Dirinyalah yang tadi membentak Halilintar, menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi pada adik mereka. Namun seperti yang ia katakan tadi, Taufan hanya terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui kesalahannya dan memilih untuk melampiaskan semuanya pada Halilintar. Tapi di sini, mereka berdua memang patut disalahkan. Sikap tak acuh dan keegoisan merekalah yang menyebabkan Gempa berakhir seperti ini. Mereka berdua memang kakak yang payah.

Taufan tersentak saat sebuah telapak tangan dingin tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Ia menahan nafas saat melihat tangan Gempalah yang menggenggam tangannya. Namun saat ia memandang ke arah wajah Gempa, mata itu masih tertutup rapat. Dan genggaman tangannya pun perlahan terlepas kembali, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tapi Taufan yakin untuk sesaaat tadi, Gempa memang menggenggam tangannya.

"Gempa?" Taufan mengelus pelan puncak kepala adiknya, berharap mendapat reaksi. Namun wajah itu tetap bergeming.

"Ada apa?" tanya Halilintar tak mengerti. Ia bingung kenapa Taufan tiba-tiba terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Gempa … tadi dia menggengam tanganku," kata Taufan pelan.

"Benarkah?" Halilintar ikut memandangi wajah Gempa, berharap melihat kedua mata itu akan segera terbuka. Tapi tak ada apa pun yang terjadi.

"Mungkin Gempa mendengar kita bertengkar …" gumam Taufan pelan. Ia tahu Gempa selalu tidak suka melihat kedua kakaknya bertengkar. "Bahkan dalam keadaan tak sadar pun ia tetap berusaha melerai kita saat sedang bertengkar."

Halilintar terus menatap wajah Gempa yang terlihat sangat damai, seolah ia tengah berada di dalam mimpi indah. Mungkin memang benar Gempa tidak ingin bangun lagi, pasti melegakan sekali kalau bisa terus tertidur selamanya dan melupakan semua masalah yang ada. Tapi Halilintar tentu saja tidak ingin Gempa terus tertidur. Ia ingin adik bungsunya itu bangun, agar dirinya bisa meminta maaf atas semua keegoisannya selama ini. Halilintar akan melakukan apa pun, asal Gempa bisa tetap bersama mereka di sini.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut. Bulan telah meninggi di langit, ditemani oleh para bintang yang berkelip cantik. Jam yang berdetak pelan di dinding menunjukkan pukul dua lebih tiga puluh dini hari. Taufan dan Halilintar yang lelah karena terus-terusan menjaga Gempa, telah tertidur pulas di sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Seorang wanita berkerudung yang masih mengenakan setelan kerjanya, melangkah mausk perlahan sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Matanya menyipit menelusuri ruangan berpenerangan remang itu. ia melihat kedua putra tertuanya tengah tertidur di sofa. Kakinya melangkah sepelan mungkin mendekati mereka. Tanpa suara, ibu dari tiga anak kembar itu mengeluarkan dua selimut dari dalam tas besar yang baru dibawanya dari rumah dan menyelimuti Halilintar dan Taufan. Ia mengelus rambut kedua putranya dengan lembut, sebelum beranjak ke arah tempat tidur di mana si bungsu tengah berbaring.

Air mata tak kuasa dibendungnya lagi begitu melihat wajah pucat putra kesayangannya. Sudah hampir dua minggu ia pergi ke luar kota untuk mengurus pekerjaan dan meninggalkan ketiga putra kembarnya di rumah. Bahkan sebelum itu pun ia memang jarang berada di rumah. Wanita yang telah menyandang gelar sebagai seorang ibu sejak empat belas tahun lalu itu bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya memasak untuk ketiga putranya. Dan saat ia kembali dari perjalanannya dinasnya, dirinya justru dikejutkan oleh berita bahwa putra terakhirnya masuk rumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri.

Panik, tentu saja itu yang pertama kali dirasakannya begitu ia mendengar berita itu. Ibu mana yang hatinya tidak hancur saat mendengar putranya sendiri mencoba untuk bunuh diri? Maka tanpa berlama-lama lagi, wanita yang kini berprofesi sebagai kepala cabang di salah satu perusahaan besar itu bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit selepas dari bandara. Ia mengabaikan semua janji _meeting_ yang masih harus dihadirinya hari ini dan memilih untuk menemui putranya.

Namun saat ia melihat Halilintar dan Taufan berdiri di hadapannya, lidahnya mendadak kelu. Dirinya yang selalu pintar berbicara dan bersikap di depan semua kliennya, kini hanya bisa bungkam dan tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia yang sudah lama tidak berinteraksi langsung dengan ketiga anaknya, kini sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang ibu yang baik. Dan tanpa disadarinya, ia justru semakin menambah luka di hati mereka dengan berbicara dan bersikap dingin pada kedua putra yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sejak perceraiannya dua bulan lalu, dirinya memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam perkerjaan untuk menghalau semua kesedihan. Dan pada akhirnya ia justru malah menelantarkan ketiga putra yang sangat disayanginya.

Semua orang menyadari perubahan sikapnya semenjak kasus perceraian itu. Dirinya dulu dikenal sebagai wanita yang ramah dan murah senyum. Tapi beberapa bulan belakangan ia telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita dingin yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Rasa sakit hati karena perselingkuhan suaminya, yang menyebabkan berakhirnya rumah tangga mereka, telah mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Ia lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum, ia lupa bagaimana rasanya berbicara dengan nada hangat kepada orang lain.

Tanpa ia sadari, sikapnya itu juga ia perlihatkan kepada ketiga putranya yang tidak tau apa-apa. Mereka yang terpaksa menerima perceraian orang tua mereka tanpa tau masalah apa yang ada di baliknya. Ketiga putranya, yang harus menjadi korban keegoisan orang tua mereka. Tiga malaikat kecilnya yang tidak seharusnya menerima semua ini. Mereka anak-anak yang snagat luar biasa. Mereka seharusnya berhak mendapat kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari orang tua mereka, dan dirinya sebagai seorang ibu telah gagal memberikan semua itu.

Jemarinya bergerak menyentuh puncak kepala Gempa dan mengusapnya pelan. Gempa, putranya yang paling muda, namun justru yang paling bisa diandalkan. Walau ia memang merasa bersalah karena menelantarkan ketiga anaknya, tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya ia selalu merasa tenang, karena ia tau ia selalu bisa mengandalkan Gempa. Tapi sekali lagi keegoisan telah menutup matanya. Ia tidak menyadari tekanan batin yang dirasakan Gempa. Ia terlalu menaruh harapan tinggi pada Gempa, sampai ia lupa bahwa putra kecilnya ini juga masih anak-anak. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, bukannya semua beban rumah tangga yang ditimpakan ke bahu kecilnya.

Wajahnya mendekat perlahan, dan bibirnya bergerak mencium kening putra bungsunya. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua iris cokelatnya, sembari bibirnya berulang kali membisikkan kata maaf ke telinga putra kecilnya.

"Maafkan ibu, Gempa … Maafkan ibu … Maafkan ibu …"

.

.

.

Halilintar sedikit tersentak saat seseorang mengusap pelan rambutnya. Namun ia tetap memejamkan kedua matanya dan berpura-pura tidur. Sentuhan hangat itu terasa familiar dan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, saat ibunya masih sering membelai rambutnya setiap kali ia hendak tidur. _Mungkinkah ini ibu?_

Suara langkah kaki yang menjauh membuat Halilintar memberanikan diri membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Suasana kamar sedikit gelap sehingga menyulitkan Halilintar untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya, namun tak salah lagi sosok wanita yang tengah berjalan memunggunginya menuju ke ranjang Gempa adalah ibunya.

' _Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Kupikir ia sudah menghilang lagi karena tidak juga kembali steelah mengurus berkas-berkas Gempa_ ,' batin Halilintar.

Ia masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa benci dan juga sakit hatinya kepada wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya itu. Walau ia sempat melihat ekspresi menyesal di wajah ibunya saat mereka berdebat tadi sore, tetap saja hati Halilintar tidak luluh. Ia sudah melatih dirnya untuk tidak pernah percaya lagi dengan ayah maupun ibunya. Baginya mereka tidak pantas ia panggil orang tua lagi, mengingat semua hal yang telah diakibatkan oleh keduanya kepada dirinya dan adik-adiknya.

Awalnya Halilintar tidak terlalu mendengarkan, karena ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai menyadari sebuah suara yang memecah keheningan temaram di ruangan ini. Itu suara isakan, dan asalnya dari sosok yang kini tengah duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Gempa.

Halilintar membuka lebar kedua matanya dan memandang sosok yang duduk membelakanginya. Bahu itu berguncang pelan dan memang suara isakannya berasal dari sana. Jadi memang benar, ibunya sedang menangis.

Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memang baru terjadi dua bulan yang lalu, tapi perubahan sikap ayah dan ibunya telah dimulai sejak beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Ayahnya yang dulu selalu pulang sebelum makan malam dan menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya, mulai sering terlambat pulang atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali. Sosok pria yang dulu sering mengajak dirinya dan kedua adiknya menonton pertandingan sepak bola tengah malam tanpa sepengetahuan ibu mereka, dan juga yang selalu membantu mereka belajar setiap malam, perlahan berubah dan semakin menjaga jarak.

Namun tentu saja, yang paling membuat Halilintar terpukul adalah perubahan sikap ibunya. Sosok lembut dan hangat yang telah membesarkannyya dengan penuh kasih sayang seolah lenyap begitu saja. Digantikan oleh sosok wanita dingin tak berperasaan yang meninggalkan semua kewajiban rumah tangganya pada putra bungsunya. Halilintar sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat ibunya tersenyum hangat padanya, atau bahkan sekedar menanyakan tentang sekolahnya seperti yang dulu selalu dilakukannya. Yang ia tau, sosok ibunya telah menghilang sepenuhnya. Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau ia kini menolak untuk mengakui wanita itu sebagai ibunya.

Saat mendengar suara isakan itu, hati Halilintar terasa perih. Walau ia masih terus menyangkal bahwa sosok itu adalah ibunya yang dulu, tapi tetap saja mendengar wanita yang telah melahirkannya terisak-isak seperti itu, membuat Halilintar tak mampu membendung perasaannya. Sentuhan lembut selama sesaat di kepalanya tadi telah membangkitkan kenangan lama yang telah ia coba kubur. Halilintar tak pernah benar-benar menyadari betapa ia merindukan sosok ibunya yang dulu.

Suara pelan yang sarat akan rasa penyesalan terdengar membelah kesunyian malam.

"Maafkan ibu, Gempa … Maafkan ibu … Maafkan ibu …"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Halilintar ikut menangis.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, namun masih tak ada tanda-tanda Gempa akan segera sadar. Dokter sudah melakukan pemeriksaan ulang, tapi tak ditemukan adanya keanehan pada tubuh Gempa yang mungkin menjadi penyebab kembaran termuda Boboiboy itu masih belum membuka mata hingga saat ini. Semuanya terlihat normal, baik denyut janutngnya maupun tekanan darahnya.

Taufan kembali dilanda kecemasan. Sementara ibu si kembar berbicara dengan dokter di ruangannya, Taufan terus berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di kamar Gempa sambil sesekali melirik ke arah adiknya, berharap kedua mata yang terpejam itu akan segera terbuka. Namun harapannya tak kunjung terkabul.

"Taufan sudahlah, kepalaku jadi pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir terus seperti itu," kata Halilintar yang tengah duduk diam di sebelah Gempa.

"Kalau begitu jangan dilihat," kata Taufan, sedikit tak acuh. Bukannya ia ingin membuat Halilintar kesal atau apa, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus terus berdiam diri. Berjalan mondar-mandir seperti ini membantunya mengurangi rasa gelisah dan juga cemas yang terus merasuki pikirannya.

Halilintar memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia tidak sedang dalam mood untuk bertengkar atau adu mulut dengan Taufan saat ini. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa ia membiarkan adik pertamanya itu terus mondar-mandir gelisah mengelilingi ruangan, sementara dirinya berusaha memfokuskan diri kepada adik keduanya. Halilintar menajamkan semua indranya, mencoba untuk menangkap sedikit saja pergerakan dari Gempa. Namun sang adik tetap diam bergeming, seolah tengah menikmati tidurnya.

' _Ayolah, Gempa … Kumohon sadarlah …'_ batin Halilintar putus asa. Ia berharap dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi Gempa dan memaksa adiknya itu untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi tentu saja itu mustahil. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah terus berdoa dan tidak berhenti berharap. Ia yakin, cepat atau lambat Gempa pasti akan sadar. Dan saat kedua mata itu terbuka, mereka akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki segalnya, dan mengembalikan keluarga mereka seperti sedia kala.

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu bergetar pelan, sebelum akhirnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata sewarna karamel. Gempa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengembalikan fokus yang sedikit mengabur. Begitu matanya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya terang di sekelilingnya, barulah Gempa menyadari bahwa ia berada di tempat asing. Ia menyadari dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan dinding-dinding berwarna cokelat muda.

' _Ini … di mana?'_ batin Gempa.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu. Namun Gempa bisa mendengar suara-suara langkah kaki dari balik pintu di sebelah kirinya. Saat mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, barulah Gempa menyadari ada selang infus yang tertancap di tangan kirinya.

' _Infus? Berarti ini di rumah sakit?'_

Entah kenapa otaknya bekerja lebih lambat dari biasanya. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Gempa untuk memastikan dirinya memang berada di rumah sakit. Namun waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk memikirkan kenapa ia bisa berada di rumah sakit lebih singkat. Gempa langsung menyadarinya begitu melihat perban yang membalut pergelangan tangan kirinya. Upaya bunuh dirinya ternyata gagal.

"Aku … masih hidup …" gumam Gempa dengan suara serak. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri? Dan siapa yang membawanya ke rumah sakit ini?

Seharusnya Gempa merasa bersyukur karena ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Tapi ia justru merasa sebaliknya, Gempa tiba-tiba merasa panik dan putus asa. Ia mengiris pergelangan tangannya bukan untuk berada di sini. Ia melakukan itu agar bisa pergi dari dunia ini. Agar dirinya bisa lepas dari segala tekanan yang selama ini dirasakannya. Dan juga dari rasa kesepian yang terus menghantui setiap harinya. Tapi kenapa ia masih hidup? Kenapa Tuhan tidak langsung mengambil nyawanya? Apa ia masih harus terus menghadapi segala siksaan yang ada di dunia ini?

Gempa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis. Tidak, bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Ia tidak mau lagi sendirian di sini. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Ia hanya ingin semuanya berakhir.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Gempa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kakiknya menyentuh lantai keramik yang dingin dan dengan sedikit tertatih ia melangkah ke arah pintu. Namun sesuatu menahan tangan kirinya. Gempa baru menyadari infus yang masih tertancap di lengannya. Dengan sekali sentakan, ia pun mencabut lepas selang infus itu dari tangannya. Gempa hampir menjerit kesakitan saat selang akhirnya tercabut dengan menyakitkan, dan dari tempat selang itu tadinya tertancap mulai mengalirkan darah. Seingatnya di film yang pernah ditontonnya, orang-orang bisa mencabut infus seenaknya saja tanpa mengeluarkan darah ataupun terasa sakit. Mungkinkan cara mencabutnya salah?

Tapi ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Sambil memegangi tangannya dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di sana, Gempa berjalan terseok-seok meninggalkan kamar tempatnya di rawat. Ia sendiri tidak tau ingin pergi ke mana, tapi kedua kakinya terus melangkah seolah tak butuh koordinasi dari otaknya yang masih terasa sedikit macet. Gempa berusaha mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang kepadanya. Seorang perawat yang lewat memandangnya curiga, namun sebelum perawat berse4ragam hijau itu sempat melakukan apa pun, Gempa telah menghilang di balik koridor.

Gempa terus melangkah dengan sedikit menopang tubuhnya di dinding koridor yang bercat kelabu. Ia tidak peduli kemana kedua kakinya membawanya. Yang ia inginkan hanya pergi jauh dari sini. Menjauh dari semua penderitaan yang mungkin akan kembali menyiksanya.

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali dirasakan Taufan saat membuka pintu dan menyadari ruangan itu kosong adalah déjà vu. Ia seolah kembali ke saat di mana dirinya menemukan Gempa di kamarnya dua hari yang lalu. Bedanya saat ini ia tidak menemukan adiknya itu di mana pun. Hanya tetesan darah yang membentuk jejak samar ke arah pintu.

"GEMPA!" Taufan dengan panik berusaha mencari adiknya di ruangan itu, walau sudah jelas sang adik tidak berada di sana. Ia melongok ke kamar mandi, mengecek di balik lemari, dan bahkan menyibak gorden, berharap akan menemukan Gempa tengah bermain petak umpet seperti yang sering mereka lakukan saat masih kecil. Namun tentu saja Gempa tak ada di mana pun.

Taufan mengerang frustasi. Ia dengan jelas mengingat Gempa masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sini setengah jam yang lalu, sebelum ia dan Halilintar meninggalkan kamar untuk melaksanakan sholat dzuhur di mushola. Kenapa saat ia kembali Gempa sudah menghilang?

Pikiran Taufan akhirnya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak tadi. Pergi mencari Gempa dengan mengikuti jejak darahnya. Entah apa yang membuat Gempa memilih untuk melarikan diri, tapi yang jelas ia pasti masih belum terlalu jauh dari sini. Dan yang Taufan tau, ia harus segera menemukan Gempa sebelum adiknya itu berpikiran untuk melakukan hal bodoh lagi.

Dalam kepanikannya, Taufan menabrak Halilintar yang baru saja masuk melalui pintu. Pemuda berjaket hitam itu memandang Taufan dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Gempa hilang!" seru Taufan. Halilintar baru menyadari tempat tidur di belakang Taufan kosong, dan juga jejak darah di lantai keramik putih. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, keduanya pun melesat keluar dan mulai mencari Gempa.

.

.

.

Semilir angin sejuk menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam pekat milik Gempa. Sepasang manik cokelatnya menatap ke arah kejauhan, menelusuri setiap inchi kota yang terbentang di bawahnya. Sementara pikirannya terbang jauh melewati gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih lembut di atas sana.

Bagi Gempa hidup seperti sebuah buku misteri yang tak pernah bisa ia tebak bagaimana akhirnya. Di satu waktu, kau bisa menjadi orang paling berbahagia di dunia, dan di waktu lain kehidupanmu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dan kau berharap agar tak pernah dilahirkan.

Gempa bukanlah orang yang pesimis dan mudah menyerah. Ia selalu menilai semua hal dari sisi positif dan berusaha mengambil hikmah dari semua hal yang terjadi padanya. Dan Gempa juga sering berpikir bahwa orang-orang yang memutuskan untuk bunuh diri karena telah menyerah dengan hidup mereka adalah orang-orang yang bodoh. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum semua hal yang terjadi padanya dan mengubah pandangan hidupnya.

Saat ia melihat keluarganya hancur di depan matanya, dan semua beban seolah ditimpakan ke bahunya, saat itulah Gempa menyadari bahwa akhir bahagia hanya ada di buku-buku dongeng. Gempa tidak sekuat dan setegar yang dipikirkan semua orang. Dirinya masih empat belas tahun. Ia masih butuh kasih sayang yang utuh dari kedua orang tuanya.

Sekarang Gempa menyadari, terkadang ada hal-hal yang memang tak sanggup ditanggung oleh seseorang. Dan mereka tak seharusnya dipersalahkan jika ingin terbebas dari semua rasa sakit dengan memilih untuk bunuh diri. Yang seharusnya disalahkan adalah orang-orang yang membuat mereka merasa tak ada jalan lain selain mengakhiri hidup mereka agar bisa lepas dari semua rasa sakit yang mendera.

Ada yang bilang bahwa kau tidak boleh bersedih jika ada masalah yang menimpamu, karena ada orang lain yang bernasib lebih malang. Tapi menurut Gempa itu konyol. Bagaimana kau bisa melarang seseorang untuk bersedih hanya karena ada orang lain yang lebih sedih darinya? Bukannya itu sama saja seperti melarang seseorang untuk bahagia karena ada orang lain yang lebih bahagia? Setiap orang punya kemampuan yang berbeda untuk menanggung luka dan kesedihan. Dan bagi Gempa batasannya cuma sampai di sini.

Gempa menaikkan satu kakinya dan juga kaki yang satunya lagi ke jeruji besi yang membatasi sekeliling atap rumah sakit tempatnya berada. Angin kembali berhembus menerpa wajahnya yang sepucat hantu.

Tidak apa-apa kan kalau ia melompat dari sini? Lagipula tak akan ada yang peduli kalau ia mati. Semua orang yang menyayanginya telah meninggalkannya. Mereka tak peduli lagi padanya. Lebih baik ia menghilang saja dari dunia ini.

"Gempa!"

Kepala Gempa menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menatap datar dua wajah yang perisi sama dengannya. Kedua kakak kembarnya, Halilintar dan Taufan. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?

"Gempa, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat turun dari sana!" kata Halilintar panik, melihat Gempa yang berdiri bergeming di atas jeruji besi yang membatasi atap.

Halilintar dan Taufan berlari ke arah Gempa, berniat untuk menyeret Gempa turun dari sana.

"Jangan mendekat!" kata Gempa memperingatkan. Ia kembali meletakkan satu kakinya lebih ke atas, naik semakin tinggi. "Kalau kalian bergerak satu langkah saja, aku akan melompat!" ancamnya.

"Ge-Gempa! Jangan bodoh! Menjauhlah dari sana, kau bisa jatuh!" seru Taufan, benar-benar ketakutan melihat Gempa yang kelihatan serius ingin melompat.

"Aku benci … aku benci kalian semua! Aku benci ayah dan ibu yang telah menelantarkan kita! Aku benci kalian berdua yang meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku menghadapi semuanya sendiri! Kalian semua selalu membebankan segalanya padaku. aku … aku sudah capek …" Suara Gempa menghilang seiring bahunya yang mulai bergetar karena tangis.

Taufan bisa merasakan hatinya hancur mendengar Gempa menangis terisak-isak seperti ini. Sejak kecil dirinyalah yang selalu menjadi yang paling cengeng, yang paling sering menangis. Dan Gempa justru kebalikan darinya. Adiknya itu hampir tidak pernah menangis walau saat sedang sedih atau terluka sekali pun. Ia selalu menyembunyikan semua perasaannya seorang diri, menyimpan semua penderitaannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gempa … Aku minta maaf atas semua yang telah kulakukan. Aku dan kak Hali menyesal telah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kami benar-benar menyesal …" kata Taufan dengan suara bergetar. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menebus kesalahanku, Gempa. Karena itu … turunlah. Jangan bertindak gegabah Gempa. Kita masih bisa memperbaiki semua ini …"

"Tidak … Aku capek … Aku benar-benar sudah capek dengan semua ini … Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini lagi!" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Gempa menaiki satu batangan besi lagi dan bersiap melompat. Semua sudah terlambat, tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki lagi. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya agar semuanya lekas berakhir.

Taufan tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya saat ia berteriak, berusaha menahan Gempa yang benar-benar akan melompat. Namun jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka masih sekitar 5 meter lagi, Taufan tau ia tidak akan sempat meraih adik kecilnya.

"Tidak! GEMPA!"

BRUK!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf chapter ini mungkin terlalu berat dan membosankan. Aku memang berniat untuk menjabarkan semua masalahnya di sini, baru di chapter 4 nanti penyelesaiannya. Tapi nggak nyangka jadinya malah sepanjang ini u.u**

 **Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi yang mau kumasukin, tapi ini aja kayaknya udah ribet banget, jadi ya udah deh :'**

 **Maaf kalau masalah-masalahnya terkesan tumpang tindih, aku udah berusaha untuk menyambungkan mereka satu persatu kok, tapi yah kalau ada yang bingung silakan ditanyain aja. Kritik dan saran juga sangat diterima!**

 **Makasih buat yang udah bersedia membaca ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Udah berapa lama ya aku menelantarkan ff ini? /lirik last update/ /pundung/

Yah, aku nggak mau ngoceh panjang-panjang. Langsung baca aja chapter baru ini jika berkenan (itu juga kalau masih ada yang mau baca /pundung lagi)

Warning : Elemental!siblings, AU, OOC, typo(s).

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Monsta, aku cuma minjam bentar buat dijadiin fanfic.

.

.

.

Taufan berlari panik ke arah pagar pembatas, berharap ia bisa memanjangkan tangannya dan menahan Gempa agar tidak jatuh. Tapi ia bukan manusia elastis, dan jarak antara dirinya dan adik bungsunya masih terasa cukup jauh. Taufan tahu ia tidak akan sempat mencapai Gempa tepat waktu.

"Tidak, GEMPA!" seru Taufan. Ia benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya saat melihat kaki-kaki Gempa yang perlahan terlepas dari jeruji besi.

BRUK!

Sang kembaran kedua menahan nafasnya begitu melihat kakak pertamanya —yang entah bagaimana— berhasil menarik Gempa tepat waktu. Keduanya kini jatuh bergulingan di lantai atap, dengan tangan Halilintar menahan Gempa erat-erat agar tidak mencoba kabur.

Taufan memaksa kakinya yang terasa seperti air untuk melangkah menghampiri kedua saudaranya. Ia jatuh berlutut di hadapan kakak dan adiknya sambil mulutnya terus mengucapkan syukur.

"Gempa … syukurlah kau tidak jadi jatuh …" ucap Taufan dengan suara tercekat.

Tapi Gempa kelihatannya sama sekali tidak merasa senang karena usahanya digagalkan oleh sang kakak pertama. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman tangan Halilintar.

"Lepaskan aku, kak Hali!" teriak Gempa gusar.

"Untuk apa? Supaya kau bisa naik ke pagar itu lagi dan melompat ke bawah? Jangan bodoh, Gempa. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melompat," kata Halilintar dingin.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu? Setelah selama ini selalu mengabaikanku, sekarang kau mau berpura-pura peduli? Sudah terlambat kak Hali, aku lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup menderita lagi bersama kalian," ujar Gempa ketus.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai pipi Gempa, cukup membuat sang kembaran ketiga kaget bukan kepalang. Yang membuatnya kaget bukan karena ia baru saja ditampar, melainkan karena yang menamparnya adalah sang kakak kedua. Halilintar, yang biasanya menjadi orang yang lebih sering menggunakan kekerasan, juga menatap kembaran keduanya itu dengan kaget.

"Sejak kapan otakmu jadi sebodoh itu?" bentak Taufan kasar. Kembaran pertama dan ketiga menatapnya dengan sedikit tercengang. "Memangnya kau pikir mati bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah? Kau tidak takut masuk neraka? Sebesar apa penderitaanmu hingga kau berpikir bahwa neraka adalah pilihan yang jauh lebih baik dari hidupmu di dunia ini?"

Taufan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar erat-erat. Ia baru saja melihat adiknya hampir mati karena jatuh dari atap, beruntung sang kakak pertama berhasil menyelamatkannya. Tapi Gempa malah merasa marah karena telah diselamatkan. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh adiknya itu?

"Kau tidak tau … betapa takutnya aku saat melihatmu bersimbah darah di kamar hari itu. Aku setengah mati berharap bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang kau malah berpikir untuk bunuh diri lagi? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu, Gempa?!"

Si kembaran termuda menatap kakak keduanya tanpa berkedip. Ia sudah berhenti meronta-ronta, namun cengkraman Halilintar masih terasa di sekeliling lengannya, masih berusaha mencegahnya untuk kabur sewaktu-waktu.

"Kenapa?" gumam Gempa dengan nada hampa. Halilintar dan Taufan hanya memandangnya tak mengerti. "Kenapa … baru sekarang kalian peduli padaku? Ke mana saja kalian selama ini?"

Halilintar dan Taufan mematung, sementara Gempa menumpahkan semua perasaan yang dipendamnya selama ini.

"Selama ini … aku selalu ditinggalkan sendiri. Aku dibiarkan mengurus semuanya sendiri, dan aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melakukan semuanya seorang diri. Kupikir kalau aku terus melakukannya, aku akan mendapat sedikit perhatian, mungkin kak Halilintar dan kak Taufan akan sedikit lebih memperhatikanku kalau aku terus berusaha. Tapi kalian selalu saja tidak mengacuhkanku dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tidak mau … sendirian lagi … Aku cuma mau keluarga kita kembali seperti dulu … aku cuma mau kita bisa bersama-sama lagi …"

Taufan menarik Gempa ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan sang adik terisak di bahunya. "Maafkan aku, Gempa. Aku minta maaf sudah membiarkanmu sendiri selama ini … Aku benar-benar menyesal …" ucapnya, ikut terisak.

Halilintar hanya memandangi kedua saudara kembarnya tanpa tau harus berbuat apa. Ia seharusnya melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan mereka. Bagaimana pun ia seorang kakak, sudah tugasnya untuk menjaga dan melindungi kedua adiknya. Tapi yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya duduk, mencoba untuk tidak ikut menangis saat melihat kedua adiknya terisak di hadapannya.

"Gempa … semuanya akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang, oke? Kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Aku janji aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi," ucap Taufan sambil memegangi kedua sisi wajah Gempa yang basah karena air mata.

Gempa menatap kedua iris cokelat kakak keduanya, ada sedikit sinar harapan di hatinya saat melihat ekspresi bersungguh-sungguh di wajah Taufan, namun Gempa segera menyingkirkannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak …" bisik Gempa lirih. Ia tidak ingin jatuh ke lubang yang sama lagi. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai siapa pun lagi. Mereka nanti pasti akan meninggalkannya lagi, tak peduli berapa kali pun mereka berjanji.

"Aku … tidak akan percaya lagi. Aku … sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan apa pun yang kakak katakan. Aku sudah cukup merasakan kesedihan selama ini. Sekarang yang kuinginkan hanyalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini. Aku hanya ingin … MATI!"

Taufan terlalu tercengang dengan ucapan Gempa sehingga ia tidak cukup cepat untuk menahan sang adik yang kembali mencoba melarikan diri.

"Tidak … Gempa, tunggu!" teriak Taufan.

Tapi Halilintar kembali menunjukkan kesigapannya. Ia menarik lengan Gempa dan menyentaknya dengan kasar. Dan tanpa terduga —bahkan Halilintar sendiri tidak benar-benar menyadari apa yang dilakukannya— sebuah tinju melayang tepat mengenai rahang Gempa, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Kak Hali!" seru Taufan. Ia berlari menghampiri Gempa yang tengah memegangi wajahnya yang ngilu terkena pukulan Halilintar.

Kedua mata Halilintar membelalak, baru sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Namun ia buru-buru mengubah ekspresi kagetnya menjadi marah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, hah? Mau bunuh diri lagi? Kau pikir dengan kau pergi dari dunia ini semua masalah akan selesai? Kau pikir dengan melarikan diri ke alam baka kau akan merasa bahagia?" bentak Halilintar.

Gempa —dengan tangan masih memegangi sisi wajahnya yang sakit— balik menatap Halilintar dengan ekspresi tak kalah sengit.

"Ya, tentu saja! Kalau aku mati aku tidak akan bisa merasa sedih lagi, kan? Bahkan di neraka sekali pun kurasa aku akan merasa lebih bahagia daripada di sini!" balas Gempa.

Taufan hanya bisa memandang bergantian antara adik dan kakaknya. Tak pernah sekali pun, seumur hidupnya ia melihat Gempa semarah ini, apalagi sampai membentak Halilintar. Biasanya dirinya dan sang kakaklah yang sering bertengkar, dan Gempa yang menjadi pelerai mereka.

"Ternyata otakmu memang sudah bergeser, ya? Apa perlu aku memukulmu lagi sampai pikiranmu kembali ke tempat yang benar?" desis Halilintar sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Taufan buru-buru merentangkan kedua lengannya, mencoba melindungi Gempa dari amukan Halilintar.

"Jangan, Kak Hali. Gempa baru saja sadar, jangan pakai kekerasan. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik, kan?" ujarnya, berusaha meredakan amarah Halilintar.

Halilintar mendelik ke arah Gempa yang terlindungi di balik punggung Taufan, dan Gempa balas memandang Halilintar dengan dingin. Sejujurnya Halilintar merasa terpukul melihat Gempa menatapnya seperti itu. Gempa tidak pernah menatapnya —atau siapapun— dengan pandangan sedingin itu. Apa yang telah ia lakukan —dengan segala keegoisannya— yang telah mengubah adik kecilnya yang manis menjadi seperti ini?

Sang kembaran tertua menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan menunduk menatap lantai. Taufan —setelah yakin Halilintar tidak akan melayangkan tinjunya lagi— akhirnya menurunkan tangannya dan balik menatap Gempa.

"Gempa, dengar. Aku tau pasti sulit sekali bagimu saat ini untuk mempercayaiku —atau kak Hali, tapi kumohon … aku mohon dengan sangat jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi," pinta Taufan. Ia memegangi kedua bahu Gempa dan memaksa sang adik untuk menatap matanya. "Kau boleh membenci kami sampai kapan pun yang kau mau —atau mungkin selamanya— kalau memang itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, tapi kumohon, jangan hancurkan dirimu sendiri. Kau terlalu berharga untuk mati, Gempa. Kau terlalu berharga bagiku, dan juga bagi kak Hali …"

Kedua mata Gempa kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia menunduk menatap pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakannya. Ia sebenarnya ingin mempercayai ucapan yang dilontarkan sang kakak. Gempa ingin percaya bahwa semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Mereka akan menjadi keluarga seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja … Gempa takut ia akan merasa kecewa lagi. Gempa hanya takut ia akan ditinggalkan sendirian lagi.

"Aku … tidak mau merasa kesepian lagi di rumah itu. Aku … tidak ingin sendirian lagi …" ucap Gempa sedikit tersendat.

Taufan kembali memeluk Gempa, berharap ia bisa menyatukan kembali hati adiknya yang telah ia hancurkan berkeping-keping. "Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi, aku janji," ucapnya. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi …"

Tangisan Gempa kembali pecah. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil, menumpahkan semua rasa takut dan rasa kesepian yang dipendamnya selama ini. Taufan memeluk sang adik semakin erat dan ikut menangis. Hallintar ikut berlutut di sebelah mereka, dan untuk kali ini, ia menyingkirkan rasa gengsinya dan ikut memeluk kedua adiknya sambil berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi mereka, sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

Gempa bermimpi indah sekali. Dalam mimpinya, kedua kakak kembarnya telah kembali seperti dulu. Mereka tidak lagi bersikap dingin dan menjauh, tapi telah kembali menjadi kakak yang sangat disayanginya. Kehangatan yang dirasakan Gempa saat mereka memeluknya, membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman, dan ia berharap agar mimpi ini terus berlanjut. Jika dalam mimpinya semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, maka Gempa berharap ia tidak akan pernah terbangun.

"Ini gara-gara kak Hali, sih, pakai acara mukul Gempa segala."

 _Itu suara kak Taufan. Apa ia dan kak Halilintar bertengkar lagi?_

"Aku tadi melakukan itu tanpa sadar! Lagian aku juga mukulnya nggak terlalu keras."

 _Kelihatannya kakak-kakaknya memang bertengkar lagi. Ah, betapa ia merindukan pertengkaran itu._

"Nggak terlalu keras apanya? Tadi Gempa sampai tersungkur, dan sekarang dia pingsan! Gimana kalau Gempa nggak sadar-sadar lagi?"

 _Aku tidak apa-apa, kak Taufan tidak perlu cemas._

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Dokter bilang Gempa cuma kelelahan. Sebentar lagi dia juga pasti sadar."

 _Ah, itu suara ibu. Apa ibu sudah pulang dari dinas luar kotanya?_

Kedua kelopak mata Gempa akhirnya terbuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Kedua kakaknya, dan juga ibunya, berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidurnya dan tersenyum sumringah begitu melihatnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, sayang," ujar sang ibu sambil mengecup kening Gempa lembut.

"Ibu?" gumam Gempa pelan, masih tidak yakin apa ia benar sudah terbangun atau ini hanyalah mimpinya.

"Gempa, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Taufan cemas.

Gempa menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap bergantian ketiga anggota keluarganya, bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka semua berkumpul disini. Bahakan ibunya yang selalu sibuk bekerja dan hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah, kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tersenyum lembut kepadanya, seperti yang sering dilihatnya dulu saat ia dan saudara-saudaranya masih kecil.

"Mungkin pikirannya masih sedkit terguncang." Sebuah suara lain yang menginterupsi membuat Gempa menoleh. Ia baru menyadari kehadiran sosok asing yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Halilintar dan Taufan. Sosok pria yang mengenakan jas panjang berwarna putih. "Gempa butuh waktu untuk bisa memahami semuanya dan mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Jadi biarkan ia beristirahat dulu," lanjut pria —yang menurut tebakan Gempa adalah seorang dokter— itu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu," kata ibu dari tiga anak kembar itu kepada sang dokter.

"Ya, sama-sama." Dokter itu tersenyum sekilas ke arah Gempa sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkan keluarga kecil itu menikmati reuni mereka.

Gempa merasa sangat hangat dan nayaman. Dikelilingi oleh keluarganya seperti ini, setelah sekian lamanya mereka tidak berkumpul bersama. Tapi rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya, dan Gempa yang tak kuasa menolaknya akhirnya jatuh tertidur dalam mimpi-mimpi indah yang telah menunggunya.

.

.

.

Saat berikutnya Gempa membuka mata, ruangan tempatnya berada kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Yang bisa didengarnya hanya suara jam yang berdetak pelan di dinding. Dan untuk sesaat yang mengerikan, ketakutan Gempa bahwa ia lagi-lagi ditinggalkan sendirian menghantuinya. Namun perasaan itu sirna begitu pintu ruangannya terbuka dan kedua kakak kembarnya melangkah masuk.

"Oh, Gempa, kau sudah bangun!" seru Taufan gembira. Ia berlari hendak memeluk Gempa, namun Halilintar menarik bagian belakang jaket biru yang dipakainya.

"Jangan ganggu Gempa, dia baru saja bangun!" tegur Halilintar.

"Aku kan cuma mau meluk, masa nggak boleh?" ujar Taufan, menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Nggak boleh. Jauh-jauh dari Gempa sana, kau hanya akan membuatnya merasa terganggu," kata Halilintar. Ia menyeret Taufan menjauh sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Gempa.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanya Halilintar pada Gempa, dengan nada suara yang benar-benar berbeda dari yang digunakannya saat berbicara pada Taufan.

Gempa mengangguk. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap Halilintar dan Taufan —yang kini juga sudah duduk di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Halilintar.

"Jangan diliatin terus dong, Gempa, aku kan jadi malu," kata Taufan, saat Gempa terus menatap mereka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun.

"Apa aku masih bermimpi?" tanya Gempa, dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Eh? Mimpi apanya?" tanya Taufan balik.

"Kak Halilintar … dan kak Taufan ada di sini … Ini pasti mimpi, kan?" ucap Gempa.

Halilintar dan Taufan saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, sebelum keduanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Tidak, ini bukan mimpi. Kami berdua memang ada di sini," ujar Halilintar, selembut yang ia bisa. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa mencubit Taufan —atau memukulnya juga boleh— untuk meyakinkan apakah ini mimpi atau bukan," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa harus aku yang kena?" protes Taufan tak terima.

"Ya nggak mungkin aku, kan?" balas Halilintar santai.

"Kenapa nggak mungkin? Gyaa, Gempa! Jangan menampar wajahmu sendiri!" seru Taufan panik begitu melihat Gempa baru saja menampar pipinya sendiri. "Tampar aku saja, oke? Aku nggak masalah kok."

Gempa sedikit meringis setelah menampar wajahnya sendiri. Dan bagian bawah pipi kirinya juga sedikit ngilu, membuat Gempa teringat saat Halilintar meninjunya.

 _Jadi ini semua memang … nyata? Kedua kakaknya benar-benar sudah kembali?_

"Gempa kau tidak apa-apa? Pasti masih sakit karena pukulan kak Hali kemarin, ya?" ujar Taufan cemas begitu melihat Gempa memegangi pipi kirinya. "Kak Hali, cepat tanggung jawab! Gempa masih ngerasa sakit tuh!" tukas Taufan sambil menunjuk Halilintar.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja! Maksudku …" Halilintar menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "Ah, sudahlah! Gempa, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu," ujar Halilintar. Ia baru saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat Gempa menahan tangannya, melarangnya pergi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kak Halilintar," ucap Gempa pelan.

"Yakin, nih? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa balik memukul kak Hali untuk membalaskan dendammu," kata Taufan menawarkan. Ia buru-buru nyengir begitu Halilintar mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Gempa, akhirnya tersenyum. Halilintar dan Taufan menghela nafas lega saat melihat senyum sang adik.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, tenggelam dalam keheningan yang sedikit canggung. Biar bagaimana pun juga, mereka tidak pernah saling mengobrol bersama-sama lagi sejak beberapa bulan belakangan, dan suasana kebersamaan yang dulu terasa lumrah, kini jadi sedikit menyesakkan.

"Semua yang terjadi di atap juga … bukan mimpi?" tanya Gempa, akhirnya memecah keheningan yang cukup panjang.

"Ya … begitulah," ucap Taufan sedikit ragu. Ia mengerling ke arah Halilintar dan melihat kekhawatiran juga terpancar di wajah sang kakak pertama. Mereka berdua sedikit khawatir Gempa akan kembali kehilangan kontrol dan mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi, seperti kemarin. Namun kata-kata berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut Gempa sedikit membuat keduanya tercengang.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Gempa lirih.

"Maaf kenapa?" tanya Taufan.

"Maaf atas kata-kata yang kuucapkan kepada kalian. Dan juga maaf … karena sudah bertindak sangat bodoh," gumam Gempa, sedikit malu. Setelah ia merasa cukup tenang, ingatan tentang dirinya yang mengamuk dan terus mengancam akan bunuh diri membuatnya merasa sangat malu. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan saat itu? Pasti pikirannya benar-benar sangat kacau sampai nekat berbuat seperti itu.

"Yang harusnya minta maaf adalah kami berdua," kata Halilintar, melirik ke arah Taufan, sebelum kembali menatap Gempa. "Karena aku dan Taufan sama-sama egois, kami jadi tidak memperhatikan perasaanmu. Tanpa sadar … selama ini kami sudah membuatmu menderita. Jadi … maukah kau memaafkanku —dan juga Taufan?"

Gempa mengangguk pelan, membuat Halilintar dan Taufan mendesah lega.

"Bisakah kita … terus seperti ini? Bisakah kita selalu bersama-sama dan tidak saling menjauh lagi?" pinta Gempa.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kemarin aku juga sudah berjanji, kan? Aku —kami maksudnya," kata Taufan sambil nyengir ke arah Halilintar, "tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi."

Gempa kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Semuanya pasti bisa kembali seperti dulu, kan? Asal ia punya kedua kakaknya, Gempa tidak akan meminta hal lain lagi.

"Asal kau juga berjanji satu hal," ucap Halilintar, menatap Gempa dengan wajah serius.

"Apa?" tanya Gempa.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi, dan tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi," kata Halilintar.

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, Gempa kembali mengangguk. Kali ini juga sambil menanamkan janji itu di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Halilintar duduk seorang diri di kursi ruang tunggu. Ia menunduk menatap sepatunya, sementara orang-orang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

Masalahnya sudah selesai sekarang. Tak ada lagi salah paham antara dirinya dan kedua adiknya. Halilintar berharap mereka bisa terus seperti ini, tanpa adanya pertengkaran lain yang bisa membahayakan nyawa salah satu di antara mereka. Kejadian bunuh diri Gempa benar-benar memberinya pelajaran, bahwa ia tidak boleh lagi bersikap egois dan mementingkan diri sendiri. Ia adalah seorang kakak, dan ia punya kewajiban menjaga adik-adiknya, seperti yang selalu diajarkan ibu padanya sedari kecil.

 _Ibu …_

Benar juga, masih ada satu hal lagi yang belum ia selesaikan. Masalah dengan ibunya.

Ibu ketiga anak kembar itu kini mengambil cuti dari perkerjaannya dan berniat menebus kesalahannya karena telah menelantarkan ketiga anaknya. Taufan dan Gempa menerima kembali ibu mereka dengan tangan terbuka, Tapi tidak dengan Halilintar. Ia tetap tidak bisa memaafkan wanita itu karena pernah menelantarkan mereka, tak peduli apa pun yang dilakukannya untuk mencoba menebus semua itu.

Seseorang duduk di sebelah Halilintar, membuat pemuda itu menoleh. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan keheranan saat menyadari yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah sang dokter yang selama ini menangani adik bungsunya .

"Kenapa duduk sendirian di sini?" tanya dokter itu ramah.

"Er … cuma mau cari udara segar," gumam Halilintar sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Oh, begitu," ucap sang dokter. Ia memandangi Halilintar cukup lama, membuat anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara itu merasa salah tingkah. "Masalah dengan adik-adikmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Ya … begitulah. Semua salah paham sudah diluruskan … sepertinya," kata Halilintar.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata sang dokter, tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Kau masih marah dengannya?"

Halilintar awalnya bingung bagaimana dokter itu bisa tau bahwa ia merasa marah pada ibunya. Lalu ia ingat, saat pertama kali membawa Gempa ke rumah sakit, ketika dokter bertanya tentang orangtuanya, Halilintar menjawab bahwa ia tidak punya orang tua. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak ingin lagi mengakui kedua orangtuanya karena membenci mereka.

Karena Halilintar tidak berkata apa-apa, dokter itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum, yang kali ini terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Kau tau kenapa orang tuamu bercerai?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Halilintar mendongak, sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sejujurnya ia memang tidak mengetahui alasan di balik perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Ayah dan ibunya bercerai setelah berminggu-minggu bertengkar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka, dan ia juga kedua saudaranya tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang masalah kedua orangtuanya.

Saat Halilintar lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, dokter itu meneruskan kata-katanya. "Ibumu tanpa sengaja mengetahui bahwa ayahmu ternyata memiliki wanita simpanan."

Halilintar terhenyak mendengar ucapan sang dokter. _Apa? Ayahnya … berselingkuh?_ Bagaimana bisa? Yang Halilintar tahu ayahnya adalah sosok yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Bahkan Halilintar justru berpikir bahwa penyebab perceraian kedua orangtuanya adalah ibunya, yang menurutnya sering bertindak egois.

"Ibumu marah besar, tentu saja. Dan kemudian mereka berdua bertengkar hebat. Tapi awalnya ibumu tidak menginginkan perceraian, karena ia memikirkan ketiga anaknya. Ibumu tidak ingin putra-putra kesayangannya menjalani hidup dalam keluarga yang sudah rusak. Ia ingin kalian tetap tumbuh dalam keluarga yang utuh," lanjut sang dokter sambil tersenyum kepada Halilintar. "Tapi semua orang punya batas kesabaran, kan? Bahkan ibumu yang berhati seperti malaikat pun bisa merasa marah dan sakit hati karena terus-terusan dikhianati. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bercerai."

"Sejak itu ibumu mulai berubah. Sikapnya mulai menjadi dingin dan ia juga kehilangan sifat lembutnya. Rasa sakit karena dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya telah membuat ibumu tidak lagi bisa mempercayai siapa pun. Ia menjaga jarak dari semua orang, dan juga memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaaannya. Tapi tanpa disadarinya, ia justru telah menyakiti ketiga putra kembar kesayangannya. Dalam keterpurukan karena rasa sakit hatinya, ia telah tanpa sengaja ikut menorehkan luka di hati kalian bertiga, anak-anak yang dicintainya melebihi apa pun."

"Saat mendengar kabar tentang Gempa, ibumu panik setengah mati. Dan saat itu ia pasti merasa sangat bersalah. Gempa mencoba bunuh diri, dan kau, juga Taufan, tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Mengetahui bahwa ketiga putranya telah menjadi seperti ini, pasti membuat hatinya hancur, karena ibumu menyadari bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya."

Halilintar hanya diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mendengar cerita tentang ibunya, dan alasan di balik sikapnya yang berubah, membuat Halilintar mau tak mau mulai merasa bersalah. Ternyata selama ini bukan hanya dirinya yang menderita. Kedua saudaranya juga merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Dan ibu mereka ternyata selama ini memendam rasa sakit karena pengkhianatan dari sang ayah. Halilintar tidak pernah tau —atau bahkan mencoba mencari tau— alasan di balik semua perubahan sikap ibunya selama ini. Ia hanya menyimpulkan dengan seenaknya, menganggap ibunya tidak lagi peduli pada mereka. Dan Halilintar membenci ibunya sendiri karena itu.

"Kau mungkin menganggap ibumu egois, mementingkan perasaannya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan kalian. Tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa ibumu hanya manusia biasa. Ia pernah berbuat kesalahan, dan sekarang tengah mencoba menebusnya. Dan kau juga harus tahu, bahwa ia menyayangi kalian melebihi dirinya sendiri, dan juga melebihi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini."

Halilintar menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Yang egois bukan ibunya, tapi dirinya sendiri. Ia menganggap dirinya yang paling menderita di dunia ini, dan ia terus menyalahkan semua orang atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia membenci ibunya sendiri karena bersikap egois, padahal ialah yang paling egois.

Atau mungkin mereka sama-sama egois, Taufan juga pasti merasa begitu. Dan yang menjadi korban dari keegoisan mereka adalah si bungsu, Gempa. Karena ia terlalu baik hati, Gempa jadi harus menanggung semua keegoisan yang ditimpakan di bahunya yang rapuh, dan hal itu hampir membuat nyawanya melayang.

Saat air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, Halilintar berjanji bahwa ia akan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Ia akan mengembalikan keluarganya seperti dulu lagi.

Karena seburuk apa pun masalah yang mereka hadapi, mereka tetap adalah keluarga.

.

.

.

Taufan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan menarik nafas dalam. Kedua iris cokelatnya menatap langit biru di atas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, cuacanya cerah sekali," ujar Taufan. Ia berbalik dan melihat adik kembarnya dan juga sang ibu yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya sambil mengobrol, sementara sang kakak tengah kerepotan mengangkut barang di belakang mereka.

"Oi, Taufan! Jangan cuma enak-enakan di situ. Bantu aku bawa barang-barang ini!" perintah Halilintar.

"Nggak mau, wee," ujar Taufan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Ia buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan berlari terbirit-birit begitu Halilintar mengambil posisi untuk mengejarnya.

Melihat kedua kakaknya yang saling berkejar-kejaran menuju tempat parkir, membuat kedua sudut bibir Gempa tertarik membentuk senyuman lebar. Bolehkah ia percaya bahwa keluarganya benar-benar akan kembali seperti semula?

"Mereka berdua seperti anak kecil saja, kejar-kejaran seperti itu," desah sang ibu yang berjalan di sebelah Gempa.

"Yah, kak Hali dan kak Taufan memang seperti itu," ujar Gempa. Ia tertawa kecil, menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini. Saat mereka tiba di rumah nanti, pasti suasananya akan terasa semakin menyenangkan.

"Untung ibu masih punya Gempa yang manis seperti ini. Kamu jangan jadi nakal seperti dua kakakmu itu, ya," kata ibu sambil merangkul Gempa erat.

"Tenang saja, bu. Ibu selalu bisa mengandalkan Gempa," balas Gempa sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang ibu.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Ya, ia memang selalu bisa mengandalkan putranya yang satu ini. Tapi mulai sekarang ia harus ingat, Gempa-nya tidak sekuat yang ia kira. Ia tidak boleh lagi menimpakan terlalu banyak beban di bahu Gempa, karena itu hanya kan menghancurkan putra kecilnya.

.

.

.

Gempa berbaring terlentang di tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat abu-abu. Ia baru saja selesai makan malam dengan ibu dan kedua kakaknya. Gempa senang, tentu saja, keadaan rumahnya sudah jauh lebih baik sejak ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia kini tidak harus makan malam sendirian lagi. Ia tidak harus menyiapkan semua makanan seorang diri lagi, karena kini ibunya selalu ada di rumah untuk memasak. Dan Gempa benar-benar mensyukuri semua ini.

Hanya saja, semuanya tidak berjalan seperti apa yang diharapkannya. Keluarganya masih belum kembali seperti dulu. Halilintar dan Taufan masih saling menjaga jarak, walau mereka berusaha keras agar Gempa tidak melihatnya. Meski pun begitu, keduanya memegang janji mereka untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan Gempa sendirian lagi. Di sekolah, maupun di rumah, keduanya mengekori Gempa ke mana pun ia pergi. Walau kadang ia merasa sedikit risih karena mereka mulai terlihat terlalu overprotektif terhadapnya, tapi Gempa berpikir ini lebih baik daripada mereka berdua sama-sama menjauhinya.

Hal lain yang juga disadari Gempa adalah, sikap Halilintar kepada ibu mereka yang terkesan sedikit canggung. Gempa tahu, Halilintar membenci kedua orang tua mereka sejak perceraian itu, dan kini kelihatannya sang kakak pertama tengah mencoba memperbaiki kembali hubungannya dengan sang ibu. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak semua kelihatannya, karena sampai saat ini Gempa masih merasakan atmosfir canggung setiap kali sang kakak pertama dan ibu mereka berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

Tapi yang paling membuat Gempa merasa tidak nyaman adalah bagaimana semua orang —ya _semua orang_ , tidak hanya keluarganya— memperlakukannya seperti barang yang mudah pecah. Semua orang yang dikenalnya sekarang bersikap sangat hati-hati padanya, seolah ia bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Seolah ia bisa kembali bunuh diri kapan saja seseorang memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik.

Gempa merasa sedikit malu jika mengingat tindakan bodohnya waktu itu. Tapi kadang ia juga bertanya-tanya, jika saat itu ia tidak mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri, apa keluarganya akan tetap hancur dan tidak pernah utuh lagi?

Gempa menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata agar bisa tertidur.

Ada satu hal yang bisa dipelajari Gempa dari semua kejadian ini. Bahwa di dunia ini, tidak ada hal yang tidak berubah. Dan sesuatu yang telah berubah, tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya, sekeras apa pun ia berusaha.

.

.

.

Gempa mengusap salah satu sudut matanya yang berair dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memotong bawangnya. Suara-suara yang menandakan kegiatan memasak terdengar memenuhi ruangan dapur sederhana itu. Sementara sang kembaran ketiga Boboiboy tengah sibuk memotong sayuran di meja makan, sang ibu tengah bergelut dengan masakannya di atas kompor.

"Gempa, bisa tolong panggilkan Halilintar atau Taufan?" pinta ibu dari tiga anak kembar itu.

"Untuk apa, bu?" tanya Gempa sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ibu mau minta tolong membelikan kecap. Sudah hampir habis ini," ujar sang ibu sambil mengacungkan botol yang hampir kosong.

"Biar Gempa aja yang beli, bu. Ini sayurannya juga udah selesai dipotong semua," tawar Gempa.

"Jangan. Kamu kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Gempa kan udah lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu keluar dari rumah sakit, ibu. Lagian apa hubungannya baru keluar dari rumah sakit dengan tidak boleh pergi membeli kecap?"

"Kamu masih sakit, Gempa. Kamu tidak boleh kemana-mana dulu sampai benar-benar pulih," larang sang ibu tegas.

Entah kenapa, Gempa merasa 'sakit' yang dimaksud ibunya tidak mengacu pada fisiknya, melainkan mentalnya.

"Gempa tidak apa-apa, bu, jangan khawatir," ujar Gempa menenangkan. Ia membereskan alat-alat di meja makan dan membawa sayuran yang telah dipotongnya kepada sang ibu. "Gempa mau ambil jaket dulu di atas. Setelah itu biar Gempa yang pergi beli kecapnya."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari ibunya, Gempa melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia melirik kamar kedua kakaknya yang tertutup rapat dan menghela nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mengambil jaket. Tak lupa, Gempa juga membawa mp3 player dan _headset_ nya, untuk hiburan saat di jalan nanti.

Sang ibu menyerahkan uang kepada Gempa dengan sedikit ekspresi tak rela di wajahnya. "Hati-hati di jalan. Di luar hujan deras, jangan sampai jatuh atau terpeleset," pesannya.

Gempa tertawa kecil melihat kekhawatiran ibunya. "Gempa bukan anak kecil, bu. Gempa pasti berhati-hati, kok," ujarnya sambil mengantongi uang pemberian sang ibu.

Gempa meluruskan topinya yang menghadap ke belakang, dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Ia mengambil payung yang diletakkan di samping rak sepatu dan memakai sepatunya, sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan rumah menembus hujan yang turun lebat di luar.

.

.

.

Gempa memegangi payung hitamnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan satunya lagi memegangi kantung kresek kecil berisi kecap yang baru saja dibelinya. Kepalanya sesekali mengangguk mengikuti irama dari _headset_ di kedua telinganya.

Kaki-kaki Gempa yang melangkah melintasi genangan air di sepanjang jalan menimbulkan suara berkecipak. Sesekali Gempa sengaja memainkan genangan air di kakinya, membuat bagian bawah celananya basah kuyup karena kecipratan.

Hujan membuat Gempa mengingat masa kecilnya. Ia dulu sering bermain hujan bersama kedua saudara kembarnya. Mereka menyelinap keluar rumah setiap kali hujan turun dan bermain sepuasnya, walau saat mereka pulang ketiganya harus kena omelan dari sang ibu. Tapi Gempa menikmati masa-masa itu. Karena saat itu ia dan saudara-saudaranya masih punya hubungan yang erat. Dan keluarganya masih keluarga yang utuh, sempurna tanpa cacat apa pun.

Kalau ada satu hal yang dibenci Gempa di dunia itu, itu adalah perubahan. Ia benci melihat semua hal di sekitarnya berubah. Ia benci saat melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya perlahan berubah, dan menjadi sosok yang tak lagi bisa ia kenali. Dan yang membuatnya selalu merasa tak berdaya adalah, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan perubahan itu. Dirinya hanya bisa melihat semua orang yang disayanginya perlahan berubah, tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun.

Seandainya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu… seandainya ada yang bisa ia lakukan agar suasana dingin dalam keluarganya mencair dan kembali hangat seperti dulu … Seandainya ia tidak selemah ini, mungkin ia bisa melakukan sesuatu …

Sayup-sayup, Gempa mendengar suara nyaring, suara lain yang mengatasi dentaman musik di kedua telinganya. Gempa berbalik dan terlambat menyadari bahaya di depan matanya. Cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan, diiringi suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga adalah hal terakhir yang bisa diingat Gempa, sebelum ia terhempas jatuh ke jalanan beraspal. Payung yang dipegangnya terlempar dari tangannya, begitu juga kantung plastik titipan ibunya.

Gempa berbaring terlentang selama beberapa saat, merasakan hujan yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Seluruh badannya serasa remuk, dan Gempa tak bisa memikirkan apa pun kecuali rasa sakitnya. Bayangan samar ibu dan kedua kakaknya melintasi di benaknya, sebelum semua nafas terenggut dari dalam dirinya.

Darah segar perlahan menggenang di jalan, bercampur dengan air hujan yang terus turun tanpa henti.

.

.

.

to be continued

. . . .

Review, please?


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Ternyata butuh waktu lebih lama dari perkiraanku, padahal idenya udah lari-larian(?) di kepala.

Makasih buat yang udah berbaik hati mau menunggu~ uwu

Karena chapter ini lumayan panjang, jadi lebih baik cari tempat yang nyaman dulu buat duduk atau berbaring, jangan lupa siapin cemilan plus teh hangat atau kopi, baru deh setelahnya … selamat membaca! ^^ /ditabok

Warning : Elemental!siblings, AU, OOC, typo(s).

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Monsta, aku cuma minjam bentar buat dijadiin fanfic.

.

.

.

Halilintar menutup bukunya dan menguap lebar. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang acak-acakan semakin terlihat berantakan. Kedua iris karamelnya melirik ke arah jam digital di meja belajarnya.

 _Sudah hampir waktu makan malam_ , batin Halilintar. _Haruskah aku turun dan membantu di dapur?_ pikirnya lagi.

Ah, tapi kalau hanya dirinya yang turun, pasti suasana akan terasa canggung lagi. Terutama antara ia dan ibunya. Sulit sekali rasanya bersikap seperti biasanya, seperti dulu lagi, setelah semua yang mereka alami beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Halilintar berusaha, sungguh, ia benar-benar berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan kembali dengan keluarganya, terutama dengan sang ibu. Hanya saja, mungkin ia belum melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, entahlah. Sulit baginya, yang sudah membiasakan diri sendirian, untuk kembali menerima kehadiran orang lain, walau itu keluarganya sendiri.

Kadang Halilintar berpikir, akan jauh lebih baik kalau ia tetap sendiri. Menjauh dari semua orang, menjauhkan dirinya dari kemungkinan merasakan sakit, menjauhkan hatinya agar tidak dihancurkan lagi. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Gempa —dan juga pada dirinya sendir— bahwa ia akan berusaha sepenuh hati untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu lagi. Dan Halilintar akan memegang janjinya itu.

Halilintar akhirnya berhasil memaksa dirinya bangkit. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena terus duduk selama dua jam di meja belajarnya, mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Ia berpikir untuk memanggil Taufan, mengajaknya ikut turun ke dapur agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung di bawah nanti.

Lagipula kalau ada Taufan, mereka bisa berpura-pura bertengkar, seperti biasanya. Ya, _hanya pura-pura_ , karena sebenarnya hubungan mereka sama sekali belum membaik, walau mereka berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu dari Gempa dan juga sang ibu.

Baru saja Halilintar hendak melangkah ke arah pintu, kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia berdiri membeku dan memegangi dada kirinya, tepat di bagian jantungnya seharusnya berada.

Sebuah kilasan samar melintasi di kepalanya. Cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan, diiringi suara derak memekakkan telinga, seperti suara tulang yang remuk terhantam sesuatu yang keras.

Halilintar tiba-tiba merasa kesulitan bernafas. Ia membungkuk sambil mencengkeram jantungnya, berusaha menyingkirkan kilasan aneh yang baru saja melintasi di benaknya.

 _Sesuatu telah terjadi … Sesuatu yang sangat buruk … telah terjadi pada salah satu kembarannya …_

 _Gempa …_

Suara ketukan di pintu mengagetkan Halilintar. Ia berdiri mematung di tempatnya, menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Sampai suara sang ibu menyeruak dari balik celah pintu.

"Halilintar? Bisa tolong ibu sebentar?"

Halilintar memaksa dirinya untuk bergerak. Ia bergegas menghampiri pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar, menatap sang ibu yang berdiri cemas di depan kamarnya. Belum lagi wanita itu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, pintu di depan kamarnya ikut terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok adik kembar pertamanya yang terlihat pucat pasi.

"Ada apa, bu?" Taufan yang bertanya lebih dulu.

"Kalian bisa tolong pergi carikan Gempa? Tadi Gempa pergi membeli kecap, tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali. Padahal seharusnya tidak jauh …"

Halilintar bertukar pandang dengan Taufan. Keduanya sama-sama membelalak ngeri, tahu bahwa mereka mendapat firasat buruk yang sama.

"Bi-biar Halilintar saja yang pergi mencari Gempa, bu," ujar Halilintar dengan suara tercekat.

"Aku ikut, kak Hali," kata Taufan.

"Jangan! Kau tunggu sjaa di sini bersama ibu," larang Halilintar tegas.

"Tapi ..." Taufan dengan wajah pucat pasi memandang Halilintar yang berlari masuk kembali ke kamarnya, dan keluar tak lama kemudian sambil memakai jaket dan topinya.

"Pokoknya kau diam saja di rumah. Jangan ke mana-mana, dan jaga ibu!" perintah Halilintar. Ia berderap cepat menuruni tangga meninggalkan sang adik kembar yang dilanda ketakutan, dan juga ibu yang hanya bisa memandangi kepergiannya dengan hati tak tenang.

.

.

.

Halilintar merapatkan tudung jaketnya, mencoba melindungi wajahnya dari terpaan udara dingin. Ia tidak membawa payung, karena satu-satunya payung di rumah mereka kelihatannya sudah dibawa Gempa. Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena hujan yang tadi turun deras perlahan mereda, hanya tersisa gerimis kecil. Sepatu kets merah Halilintar menapaki genangan air di sepanjang jalan sepi di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Gempa di mana pun, membuat Halilintar semakin dilanda kepanikan luar biasa.

 _Tidak apa-apa … Gempa pasti baik-baik sjaa … Mungkin ia mampir sebentar entah di mana … Atau mungkin dia keasyikan baca majalah di supermarket dan lupa waktu …_

Berulang kali Halilintar berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sang adik baik-baik saja. Tapi seiring setiap detik berlalu dan ia masih belum menemukan Gempa, kepanikan yang membuncah di dadanya semakin tak tertahankan, membuat Halilintar kadang kesulitan bernafas.

Kerumunan kecil orang tak jauh darinya membuat Halilintar menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri menatap orang-orang yang berkumpul, kelihatannya tengah menyaksikan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

Halilintar melangkah hati-hati ke arah kerumunan, dan dengan sedikit memaksa berusaha menerobos dinding kecil manusia itu. Jantungnya bertalu-talu di dalam dadanya, membuat Halilintar sedikit khawatir jantungnya bisa melompat keluar kapan saja.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya begitu berhasil menyeruak di antara kerumunan adalah … _darah_. Ada darah di mana-mana, seolah jalan itu baru saja diwarnai dengan warna merah pekat. Dan Halilintar bertanya-tanya … bagaimana bisa seseorang mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu. Separah apa seseorang bisa terluka, sampai berdarah sebanyak itu …

Walaupun Halilintar sudah mengetahuinya, atau setidaknya menduganya, dari firasat yang menghampirinya sejak di kamar tadi, ia tetap tidak siap saat melihat sebuah topi hitam tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Topi hitam, dengan corak kuning di sisi kiri dan kanannya, tergelatak begitu saja di tengah genangan darah dan air hujan.

Halilintar mencoba mengingat bagaimana caranya bernafas, saat ia tanpa sadar membungkuk dan memungut topi itu. Tentu saja ia mengenali topi ini. Topi yang mirip seperti yang dipakainya, yang juga dimiliki Taufan, hadiah ulang tahun ke-sepuluh dari ayah mereka. Sekarang ... di mana pemilik topi yang ini?

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya tak lantas menyadarkan Halilintar. Ia tetap bergeming di tempatnya, dengan posisi berjongkok sambil memandangi topi dengan corak kuning cerah di tangannya. Sampai seseorang akhirnya menarik paksa bahunya, membuatnya mau tak mau menoleh ke belakang.

"Nak Halilintar, kan?" ucap seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang kosong wanita itu. Pikiran dan tubuhnya mati rasa, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk saat ini.

"Salah seorang adikmu kecelakaan. Bibi tidak tau siapa, tapi sepertinya itu Gempa," lanjut wanita itu lagi saat Halilintar tak merespon ucapannya.

Mendengar nama Gempa disebut, Halilintar kembali tersadar dari kebekuannya. Ia mengerjap memandangi wanita di hadapannya, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan sang wanita.

 _Gempa ... kecelakaan ..._

"Ada mobil yang tergelincir karena jalan yang licin. Dan mobil itu kemudian menabrak adikmu yang sedang berjalan seorang diri di sini. Dia baru saja dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan ambulan, kau harus segera menghubungi ibumu dan ..."

Tapi Halilintar tidak mendengarkan kelanjutan kata-kata wanita itu. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah rumah sakit sambil terus menggengam erat topi milik Gempa di tangannya.

.

.

.

Taufan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu —kebiasaannya saat sedang gelisah— sementara sang ibu berulang kali mengecek ke luar jendela, berharap melihat kedua anak kembarnya pulang. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan siapa pun. Dan seiring waktu berlalu, keduanya semakin dilanda kekhawatiran.

Suara bel di pintu depan membuat anak dan ibu itu saling berpandangan.

"Biar Taufan saja yang buka, bu," ujar Taufan. Ia buru-buru berjalan ke pintu depan, bersiap menyambut kepulangan kedua saudaranya. Tapi saat daun pintu terbuka, yang dilihatnya justru sosok seorang wanita yang menenteng banyak belanjaan di tangannya.

"Nak Taufan?" tanya wanita itu memastikan.

"Ya, ada apa bibi?" tanya Taufan, mengenali wanita itu sebagai salah satu tetangga yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Saudaramu—Gempa, kecelakaan."

Taufan tidak yakin apakah ia ingin pingsan atau justru ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya mendengar berita buruk ini.

 _Tidak … Jangan Gempa … Kenapa harus Gempa lagi?_

"Bibi baru saja bertemu Halilintar dan memberitahunya soal Gempa. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit sekarang," lanjut wanita itu.

Taufan berniat menyusul jejak kakaknya ke rumah sakit saat itu juga, tapi sebuah tangan menariknya, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Tunggu, Taufan. Kita pergi sama-sama. Naik mobil pasti lebih cepat," ujar sang ibu yang telah berdiri di belakang Taufan. Wajah wanita itu sama pucatnya dengan putra keduanya, dan bibirnya bergetar saat ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada tetangganya yang telah memberikan informasi itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, bahkan tanpa mengambil jaket dan mantel mereka, kedua anak dan ibu itu bergegas menaiki mobil sedan putih yang terparkir di garasi dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah melaju cepat menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Halilintar berulang kali mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Ia hanya tertidur di kamarnya setelah kelelahan mengerjakan tugas, dan sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar suara Gempa yang memanggilnya untuk turun makan malam. Tapi bayangan darah yang dilihatnya di aspal tadi terus menghantui benaknya, ditambah topi Gempa yang masih ia genggam erat di tangannya, menyadarkan Halilintar bahwa ini semua memang bukan mimpi. Sekali lagi, adik bungsunya dihadapkan dalam kondisi hidup dan mati.

Halilintar duduk seorang diri di kursi ruang tunggu di depan ruang operasi. Kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya yang gemetar, sementara sepasang iris karamel miliknya menatap kosong dinding putih di hadapannya. Ia berharap bisa masuk ke dalam untuk melihat Gempa, memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Tapi Halilintar sendiri juga tidak yakin apa ia akan sanggup melihat keadaan adiknya itu. Sekali lagi bayangan tentang darah Gempa mengisi setiap sudut di otaknya, dan Halilintar tahu, Gempa pasti terluka cukup parah.

Ini kedua kalinya, dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan, Gempa berada di ambang maut. Mungkinkah Tuhan memang berniat mengambil Gempa darinya —dari mereka? Gempa sudah banyak menderita selama ini karena keegoisan keluarganya, mungkin Tuhan memutuskan untuk membawanya pergi karena tidak ingin Gempa menderita di tangan mereka lagi?

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ketakutan dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Ia memeluk lututnya semakin erat, dan mencengkeram topi ditangannya sekuat mungkin, seolah hidupnya bergantung pada itu.

 _Jangan Gempa ..._ batin Halilintar. _Kumohon, Tuhan, jangan ambil Gempa ... Ambil saja aku sebagai gantinya, jangan ambil Gempa dariku ... Aku akan jadi kakak yang baik mulai sekarang. Aku tidak akan setengah hati lagi saat berusaha menyatukan kembali keluargaku. Jadi kumohon, jangan ambil adikku ..._

Halilintar menangis tanpa suara. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa benar-benar putus asa dan tanpa harapan. Walau ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Gempa akan selamat, tapi ia tidak bisa menepis perasaan bahwa Gempa benar-benar akan meninggalkannya kali ini, Gempa mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ...

Sebuah sentakan kasar di bahunya membuat Halilintar mendongak. Ia mamandang melalui kedua matanya yang memburam karena air mata, dan samar-samar ia melihat sosok adik pertamanya dan juga sang ibu.

"... Hali! Kak Hali!"

Taufan terus mengguncang bahunya, namun Halilintar hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kak Hali, sadarlah! Apa yang terjadi pada Gempa?" desak Taufan.

Nama Gempa lagi-lagi menyadarkan Halilintar dari kekalutannya. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi ketakutan dan ia memandang bergantian adik kembar dan juga ibunya.

"Gempa ... Gempa ..." Namun Halilintar tidak tahu harus berkata apa, maka ia hanya menunjuk ke arah ruang operasi yang lampunya masih menyala, tanda operasi masih berlangsung di dalam.

Wajah Taufan pucat pasi dan ia juga gemetar hebat, sama seperti Halilintar. Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama, seolah tengah saling meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sang ibu yang melihat kedua putra kembarnya dilanda _shock_ , menghampiri mereka dan merangkul keduanya.

"Tenanglah ... Kita harus berdoa semoga Gempa baik-baik saja, oke?" ujarnya lembut.

Taufan balas memeluknya erat, mencoba mencari ketenangan dalam kehangatan pelukan sang ibu, dan Halilintar tanpa sadar juga ikut menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan lembut ibunya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, dan Halilintar merasa dirinya benar-benar akan menjadi gila. Ketiadaan kabar membuat ketakutannya semakin tak terbendung. Sampai akhirnya lampu yang menandakan operasi tengah berjalan padam, dan pintu yang selama dua jam terus tertutup terbuka perlahan.

Seorang dokter dengan pakaian bedah berwarna hijau keluar. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker, tapi Halilintar mengenali dokter itu sebagai teman ibunya.

Ibu dari tiga anak kembar itu bergegas menghampiri sang dokter, sementara Halilintar dan Taufan menunggu di kursi mereka, terlalu takut untuk mendengar apa yang akan disampaikan oleh dokter. Kedua anak kembar itu memperhatikan sang ibu berbicara dalam bisikan rendah kepada dokter.

Walau mereka tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter, tapi melihat ekspresi sang ibu saja keduanya sudah bisa memahami apa yang terjadi. Lagipula mereka sudah sama-sama tahu, mereka bisa merasakannya dalam diri masing-masing. Bagaimana pun juga, ikatan batin anak kembar lebih kuat dari apa pun.

"Halilintar … Taufan …" Suara ibu dari tiga kembar itu terdengar bergetar, kelihatannya ia tengah berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. "Kalian mau menemui Gempa?"

Halilintar bergeming, tak sanggup mengatakan —atau melakukan— apa pun, sementara Taufan mulai menangis histeris di sebelahnya. Sang ibu kembali menghampiri mereka dan memeluk kedua putranya erat. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata lembut yang menenangkan, sementara pipinya perlahan basah oleh air mata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketiganya melangkah masuk ke ruang operasi dengan mengenakan pakaian hijau seperti yang dipakai oleh para dokter dan perawat di ruangan itu. Semua orang bergegas menyingkir begitu ketiganya masuk, memberi privasi pada keluarga kecil itu.

Di sana, di atas tempat tidur yang terletak di tengah ruangan, dikelilingi oleh berbagai alat medis yang kini tak memiliki fungsi apa pun lagi baginya, terbaring sosok sang kembaran ketiga Boboiboy. Tubuhnya tertutup oleh kain putih hingga sebatas dagu, sehingga hanya bagian wajahnya saja yang terlihat. Wajah pucat dengan mata terpejam damai, seolah sedang menikmati tidur yang sangat tenang.

 _Tidur abadi, tanpa pernah terbangun lagi._

Sang ibu, yang sedari tadi berusaha keras mengontrol emosinya, tak kuasa lagi membendung air mata begitu melihat putra terkecilnya yang terbaring kaku di atas tempat tidur. Ia jatuh berlutut di lantai yang dingin, meratapi kepergian putra tercintanya, menyesali dirinya yang telah membiarkan Gempa pergi hingga berakhir seperti ini. Kini tak akan ada lagi senyum dari putra kecilnya yang akan menyambutnya setiap hari.

Taufan melangkah terseret menghampiri Gempa. Ia memandangi wajah yang memiliki rupa yang persis sama dengannya, yang kini tengah tertidur lelap. Ada bekas luka melintang di dahinya, yang tertutup dengan jahitan yang terlihat baru. Selebihnya wajah itu tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Taufan tak pernah lagi melihat wajah Gempa setenang itu, seolah ia benar-benar bahagia akhirnya bisa melepaskan semua penderitaannya di dunia ini.

Jari Taufan perlahan bergerak menyentuh pipi Gempa. _Dingin ..._

 _Ini ... pasti mimpi, kan?_

"Gempa ..." bisiknya lirih.

Taufan berharap kedua mata itu akan terbuka dan menjawab panggilannya. Tapi kulit yang semakin mendingin di bawah sentuhannya itu memupuskan harapannya.

"Gempa ... kenapa ...?" Bibir Taufan terasa sangat kering sehingga ia kesulitan untuk mengucapkan kata-katanya. "Kau baru saja sembuh ... Kita seharusnya bisa bersama-sama lagi ... Tapi kenapa … kau pergi?"

Taufan mencoba membayangkan saat Gempa tersenyum padanya, tapi yang terbayang di benaknya justru saat Gempa menangis di atap rumah sakit. saat untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Gempa menunjukkan rasa sakitnya, meluapkan semua kesedihannya, dan itu semua karena kesalahannya. Ia bahkan belum sempat menebus semua kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya pada Gempa. Dan kini Gempa telah pergi

Sekarang tak akan ada lagi senyum dari sang adik kembar untuknya. Taufan menyadari, kini tak akan ada lagi yang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak'.

Taufan menjatuhkan dirinya di sisi Gempa, memeluk erat tubuh sang adik yang sudah tak bernyawa dan menangis histeris.

"Maaf … Gempa, maafkan aku …"

Halilintar berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Ia bahkan tak sanggup memaksa kakinya menghampiri tempat Gempa terbaring. Seluruh udara seolah terenggut dari paru-parunya, dan otaknya serasa disiram air dingin saat melihat sosok yang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur. Satu pertanyaan terus terlintas di benaknya.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa harus Gempa?_

Sebuah suara lain menjawab dari sisi lain otaknya.

 _ **Gempa sudah terlalu banyak menderita di tangan kalian. Jadi ia pergi … meninggalkan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dunia ini.**_

Kenyataan itu menghantam telak dadanya dan Halilintar tidak yakin apa ia sanggup menanggung semua rasa sakit ini. Seluruh sel di tubuhnya seolah ingin menjerit dan organ-organnya terasa menggeliat di dalam tubuhnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan semua rasa sakit yang berkumpul di dadanya. Ia menangis dan menjerit, tapi hal itu tetap tak bisa mengubah apa pun.

Gempa telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

" _Kak Taufan, meninggal itu apa?" tanya Gempa. Saat itu ketiga kembaran Boboiboy baru berumur 9 tahun, dan mereka baru saja menghadiri pemakaman sang nenek._

 _Sementara kedua orang tua dan sanak saudara mereka sibuk melayani para tamu yang datang melayat, ketiga anak kembar itu duduk di bawah tangga dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka._

" _Eh, kau tidak tau, Gempa?" tanya Taufan pura-pura kaget._ _Gempa menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tau sih …" kata Taufan sambil terkekeh. Sang adik kembar menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut._

" _Meninggal itu sama seperti mati," suara datar sang kembaran pertama terdengar di sebelah mereka, membuat Taufan dan Gempa menoleh._

" _Eh? Itu berarti nenek ... sudah mati?" tanya Taufan terperanjat._

" _Ya, begitulah kata ibu," jawab Halilintar. Kedua matanya sedikit memerah seolah hendak menangis, mereka bertiga memang sangat menyayangi sang nenek yang selalu memanjakan mereka._

" _Tapi … nenek kan cuma tidur. Nanti juga nenek pasti bangun dan membuatkan pie apel kesukaan kita, seperti yang dijanjikannya kemarin," kata Gempa._

" _Nenek tidak tidur, tapi meninggal. Itu artinya kita tidak akan bertemu dengan nenek lagi," ujar Halilintar dengan suara bergetar._

" _Kenapa ... kenapa nenek meninggal?" tanya Taufan sambil sedikit terisak._

" _Karena Tuhan menyayangi nenek, jadi Tuhan memanggil nenek untuk bertemu dengan-Nya," kata Halilintar. Ia mengulangi semua perkataan ibunya yang ia dengar tadi._

" _Nenek tidak akan kembali lagi?" tanya Gempa. Halilintar menggeleng._

 _Sang kembaran kedua dan ketiga mulai menangis terisak-isak, sementara sang kembaran pertama berusaha menahan diri agar tidak ikut menangis. Ia tidka ingin dikira cengeng seperti kedua adik kembarnya._

 _Butuh waktu lama sampai Taufan dan Gempa kembali tenang. Dan setelah tangisannya akhirnya mereda, Gempa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang membuat kedua saudaranya terperangah._

" _Apa nanti kita juga akan meninggal?" tanya si kembaran terakhir._

" _Mungkin. Semua manusia pasti akan meninggal, kan? Begitulah yang dikatakan ibu …" gumam Halilintar._

 _Gempa terdiam. Ia menatap jari-jari kecilnya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali mendongak dan memandang kedua kakaknya._

" _Kalau begitu, aku ingin meninggal duluan dari kak Halilintar dan kak Taufan," ujar Gempa. Halilintar dan Taufan membelalakkan mata mendengar pernyataan si bungsu._

" _Eeeh? Kenapa?" tanya Taufan._

" _Karena aku tidak mau melihat kak Halilintar dan kak Taufan meninggal di depanku. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berdua pergi meninggalkanku. Jadi, aku akan pergi lebih dulu dari kalian," kata Gempa mantap, seolah ia memang bertekad untuk meninggal lebih dulu dari kedua saudar kembarnya._

" _Jangan!" seru Taufan panik. Ia buru-buru mendekap adik kembarnya erat-erat. "Aku tidak mau Gempa meninggal lebih dulu dariku. Kita anak kembar, kan? Kita lahir sama-sama, jadi kita juga akan meninggal sama-sama," ujarnya lagi._

" _Memangnya ada hal seperti itu?" tanya Halilintar sambil mengernyit._

" _Ada kok! Pasti bisa!" kata Taufan yakin._ _Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gempa. "Pokoknya kita bertiga tidak akan terpisah sampai kapan pun."_

.

.

.

Taufan berdiri bergeming menatap gundukan tanah di hadapannya. Sinar matahari menyengat kepalanya, tapi yang Taufan rasakan justru dingin yang membekukan seluruh sarafnya, seolah ia dibenamkan ke dalam lautan es. Ditatapnya nama yang terukir rapi di batu nisan dan lagi-lagi merasakan jantungnya tertohok, rasanya sakit sekali. Taufan berharap ia bisa ikut mengubur rasa sakitnya di bawah sana, atau lebih baik lagi, ia berharap dirinya juga dikuburkan di sana, bersama adik kesayangannya.

Tidak adil sekali rasanya. Taufan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya bersama kedua kembarannya. Mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak di kandungan, mereka hidup dan tumbuh besar bersama. Tapi kenapa, mereka tidak bisa mati bersama-sama juga?

Tak sanggup lagi berlama-lama menatap makam itu, Taufan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah kakak kembarnya yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Satu-satunya orang yang berbagi rasa sakit yang sama dengannya, yang memahami dengan pasti bagaimana perasaannya. Karena mereka sama-sama kehilangan 'diri' mereka yang lain.

Ekspresi Halilintar sedingin es, dan ia berdiri diam seperti batu. Orang-orang bisa saja menganggapnya patung seandainya kedua tangannya yang terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya tidak gemetar sedemikian hebat.

Taufan merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Sekarang hanya tinggal ia berdua dengan Halilintar. Taufan tak akan pernah lagi melihat dua wajah yang persis sama dengannya setiap hari. Kini hanya akan ada satu. Dan Taufan tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan bisa hidup seperti itu.

Halilintar tiba-tiba berbalik. Mengabaikan semua orang yang masih sibuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada sang kembaran ketiga Boboiboy, ia melangkah —setengah berlari— meninggalkan pemakaman.

Dan Taufan —yang juga tak sanggup lagi berdiam diri di sini— bergegas menyusul sang kakak tak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

Halilintar duduk di sudut tempat tidur sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja hitam yang dipakainya saat pemakaman Gempa. Jas hitamnya tergeletak begitu saja di tengah puing-puing benda yang berserakan di lantai, hasil amukannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kamar yang biasanya tersusun rapi itu terlihat berantakan. Buku-buku yang berserakan di mana-mana dengan beberapa lembar yang sobek dan tercerai berai, kursi yang terbalik, dan pecahan kaca dari cermin yang baru saja dihancurkan memenuhi seluruh lantai kamar.

Kedua iris cokelat yang terlihat redup menatap dinding kosong di hadapannya. Darah menetes-netes dari punggung tangannya yang terluka, tapi Halilintar bahkan tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun. Ia sudah terlalu kebas, seluruh sarafnya seolah mati rasa, terselimuti oleh duka yang tak berujung. Halilintar bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan bisa pulih lagi dari semua rasa sakit, bukan fisik, tapi sakit yang terus menyerang ulu hatinya seperti ribuan tusukan jarum.

" _Kak Halilintar harus belajar untuk menahan emosi. Tidak baik menyalurkan amarah dengan kekerasan, apalagi sampai melukai diri sendiri seperti ini," ujar Gempa sambil membalutkan perban di lengan Halilintar, yang lagi-lagi mengalami banyak luka karena terlibat perkelahian._

" _Kalau kak Halilintar punya masalah, kakak bisa membicarakannya denganku. Aku akan mendengarkan semua keluhan kakak ..."_

Halilintar mengerang, ia menggunakan kedua tangannya yang terluka untuk menjambak rambutnya, berusaha menyingkirkan suara-suara yang terus berbisik di kepalanya.

 _ **Semuanya salahmu ... Salahmu karena tidak becus menjadi seorang kakak ...**_

 _Tidak ..._ Halilintar semakin mencengkeram keras rambutnya. _Maafkan aku ... Maafkan aku ..._

 _ **Gempa mati ... karena kesalahanmu ...**_

 _Aku memang bersalah ... Kumohon kembalikan adikku, aku akan melakukan apa saja ..._

 _ **Kau sudah menyakitinya ... Kau pernah memukulnya ...**_

 _Aku melakukan itu untuk menyadarkannya! Agar ia tidak melompat dari atap!_

 _ **Siapa yang membuat Gempa ingin melompat dari atap? Siapa yang menghancurkan Gempa sampai ia nekat mengiris nadinya sendiri?**_

 _Jangan ... Kumohon, hentikan ..._

 _ **Kau berjanji padanya akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu, tapi kau tidak melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.**_

 _Hentikan ..._

 _ **Kau kakak yang tak berguna, Halilintar.**_

"HENTIKAN!"

Halilintar menjerit dan kini mulai mencakar wajahnya, meninggalkan bekas kuku yang memanjang di pipinya. Darah perlahan mengalir dari luka baru di wajahnya, namun Halilintar tak peduli. Ia ingin terus menyiksa dirinya sendiri, sampai ia tidak lagi bisa merasakan sakit yang terus menghujam dadanya.

Sampai sebuah suara lain, kenangan dari masa lalu, berbisik lembut di dalam pikirannya.

" _Kak Halilintar tidak boleh menyakiti diri sendiri lagi. Karena aku menyayangi kakak, dan aku tidak ingin melihat kakak terluka."_

Air mata yang menggenang kembali membanjiri pipi pucatnya. Halilintar memegangi dadanya yang sesak, dipenuhi oleh semua rasa bersalah dan juga kesedihan.

 _Gempa kembalilah ... Aku janji akan jadi kakak yang baik, karena itu kembalilah ... kumohon ..._

Namun Halilintar menyadari, permohonannya itu sia-sia. Karena perpisahan yang paling menyakitkan adalah kematian. Tak peduli sekeras apa pun ia mencoba, sebanyak apa pun ia memohon, Halilintar tahu ia tidak akan pernah bsa bertemu lagi dnegan Gempa. Ia tidak akan pernah mendengar suaranya lagi, tak akan pernah melihat senyumnya lagi, tak akan pernah bisa memeluknya lagi.

Karena Gempa sudah di luar jangkauannya untuk ia raih.

.

.

.

 _Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Taufan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar_ smartphone _ditangannya. Ia mendesah pelan dan melangkah malas untuk membuka pintu. Taufan melongokkan kepala keluar dan melihat adik kembarnya berdiri sambil memasang senyum lebar di depan pintu kamarnya._

" _Lihat, aku baru beli kaset video game baru," kata Gempa sambil mengacungkan dua kaset di tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita main sama-sama?" ujarnya antusias._

 _Taufan memandangi video game di tangan Gempa dan menggaruk pipinya._

" _Umm, maaf Gempa. Tapi sekarang aku sedang sibuk ... err, mengerjakan tugas," dusta Taufan. Mengerjakan tugas apa ... sedari tadi ia hanya memainkan_ smartphone _-nya tanpa sekalipun melirik buku-buku pelajarannya. "Mungkin kita bisa main lain kali," lanjutnya lagi sambil memasang ekspresi merasa bersalah._

 _Senyum di wajah Gempa memudar._ _Ia menunduk menatap dua kaset game di tangannya dan menghela nafas pelan._

" _Oh, baiklah kalau begitu," gumamnya. Gempa berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar Taufan. Tapi tepat sebleum mencapai tangga, ia kembali menoleh ke arah kakak kembarnya dengan sneyum sedih terukir di wajahnya._

" _Aku ... rindu bermain video game dengan kak Taufan. Seperti dulu ..."_

 _Sosok Gempa perlahan menghilang, dan Taufan memandang ngeri saat sang adik lenyap di depan matanya._

" _Gempa!" serunya panik._

 _Taufan berlari menuruni tangga dan berkeliling rumahnya dengan kalut, mencari sosok Gempa._

" _Gempa! Gempa!"_

 _Tak ada sahutan dari Gempa. Keheningan yang mencekam menekan Taufan dari segala sisi, membuatnya tak bisa bernafas._

"GEMPA!"

Taufan terbangun dengan tubuh bersimbah keringat dingin. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan liar dan menyadari dirinya berada di kamarnya sendiri. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berlari keluar menuju kamar yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

Angin dingin yang berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka menusuk kulit Taufan yang hanya tertutup kaus lengan pendek. Kedua iris karamelnya menelusuri kamar yang gelap tanpa penerangan, kecuali seleret cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela. Tanpa bersusah payah menyalakan lampu, Taufan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri tempat tidur beralaskan seprai kuning cerah dan menghempaskan dirinya di sana.

Air mata, yang akhir-akhir ini tak pernah absen membayangi kedua iris _hazel-_ nya, mengalir pelan membasahi tempat tidur yang dingin. Taufan memeluk dirinya sendiri, berharap bisa melenyapkan rasa sakit yang kembali menyerang dadanya. Rasa sakit yang tak pernah menghilang sejak kepergian Gempa.

Tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya saat ini selain bisa bertemu kembali dengan adik satu-satunya. Taufan rela memberikan semua yang dimilikinya, bahkan menukar nyawanya sendiri, agar bisa melihat Gempa lagi. Walau hanya untuk satu menit, ia ingin kembali bisa bertemu Gempa. Melihat senyumnya, menyentuh wajahnya, dan memeluknya. Hanya agar ia bisa meminta maaf atas semua hal yang telah dilakukannya, yang telah menyakiti adik kesayangannya.

Walau hanya sesaat, Taufan ingin bisa berbicara sekali lagi dengan Gempa, _meskipun hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal …_

Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Gempa terjadi tanpa seorang pun bisa menduganya. Adik kembarnya itu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, dia baru saja selamat dari percobaan bunuh dirinya, tapi kenapa … semuanya berakhir seperti ini?

Taufan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. _Tuhan ... kumohon kembalikan Gempa ... Kembalikan adikku satu-satunya ..._

.

.

.

Halilintar berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar pertama di lantai dua, kamar milik adik bungsunya. Entah apa yang membawa Halilintar untuk mengunjungi kamar Gempa tengah malam seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia lagi-lagi bermimpi buruk, atau mungkin ia hanya sedang sangat merindukan adiknya itu.

Pintu dibuka perlahan, menciptakan bunyi deritan yang memecah kesunyian malam. Halilintar merasa dadanya lagi-lagi sesak melihat kamar yang kini tak lagi berpenghuni itu. Semua yang ada di kamar Gempa masih dibiarkan persis sama sebelum sang kembaran ketiga itu pergi. Tidak ada yang sampai hati untuk menyentuh sedikit pun barang-barang milik Gempa yang disusunnya sedemikian rapi. Bahkan tak ada di antara ia dan Taufan, juga ibu mereka, yang sanggup menutup jendela kamar Gempa yang dibiarkan terbuka sebelum Gempa pergi hari itu. Karena mereka tau, Gempa senang tidur dengan jendela terbuka.

Angin malam yang sejuk membelai kulit Halilintar begitu ia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Kamar yang gelap tanpa penerangan membuat Halilintar kesulitan melihat benda-benda di sekitarnya. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat siluet perabotan yang tersusun di sepanjang dinding dan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur di sudut kiri kamar. Kaki Halilintar tiba-tiba terantuk sesuatu. Ia berhasil menyeimbangkan diri kembali sebelum terjatuh, dan kini tengah menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat benda apa yang menahan kakinya tadi.

Sesosok tubuh tergeletak tepat di bawah kaki Halilintar. Ia tak bisa melihatnya saat melangkah masuk tadi, karena keadaan benar-benar gelap gulita. Bahkan tak ada cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela, hanya cahaya samar dari lampu jalan di luar yang menjadi sumber penerangan di kamar ini. Tapi Halilintar tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari siapa sosok yang terbaring di bawahnya itu.

"Taufan?" ucapnya hati-hati. Ia berjongkok agar bisa melihat adik kembarnya itu dengan lebih jelas.

Mungkin Halilintar hanya terlalu _paranoid_ , atau mungkin ia memang jadi sedikit trauma, tapi saat melihat kedua mata Taufan yang terpejam sementar ia terbaring tak bergerak seperti itu membuat Halilintar merasa seperti _deja vu_. Ia seolah kembali ke hari itu, saat ia melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Gempa terbaring di hadapannya.

Dengan sedikit panik Halilintar mulai mengguncangkan tubuh snag adik kembar.

"Taufan! Taufan, bangun!" seru Halilintar sambil menyentak kasar bahu kembaran keduanya. Ia langsung menghela nafas lega begitu mendengar Taufan mengerang dan perahan membuka matanya.

"Hmm? Gem ... pa?" Jantung Halilintar mencelos begitu mendengar Taufan menyebut nama sang adik kembar. Taufan mengucek-ngucek matanya perlahan dan mencoba melihat Halilintar dengan lebih jelas. "Oh, kak Hali ..." ucapnya akhirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Halilintar pelan.

"Aku mau tidur di sini," balas Taufan singkat. Ia menolak memandang Halilintar dan memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus tidur di lantai? Naiklah ke tempat tidur, kau bisa masuk angin kalau ..."

"Kak Hali," Taufan menghentikan ocehan Halilintar dengan mengangkat salah satu tangannya. "Berhentilah bersikap khawatir seperti itu. Aku bisa salah mengira kak Hali sebagai Gempa."

Halilintar terdiam. Ia menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya selama ini. Halilintar baru saja mengkhawatirkan Taufan, hal yang selama ini tak pernah dilakukannya. Gempalah yang biasanya mengkhawatirkan mereka. Tapi mungkin kehilangan satu adik kembar memang membuat Halilintar jadi sedikit paranoid. Ia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan saudara kembarnya.

"Aku cuma ..." Halilintar berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Pergilah dari sini, kak Hali. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu. Karena ... itu hanya akan membuatku teringat Gempa ..." gumam Taufan dengan suara tercekat.

Halilintar berdiri bergeming selama beberapa saat. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada adik kembarnya itu, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Maka dengan perasaan getir ia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar Gempa. Suara isakan pelan terdengar tepat sebelum Halilintar menutup pintu, dan Halilintar merasa hatinya juga tengah ikut menangis.

.

.

.

Semuanya seolah kembali seperti saat sebelum Gempa melakukan percobaan bunuh dirinya. Keluarga kecil itu, yang kini kembali kehilangan satu anggota —dan kali ini kehilangan untuk selama-lamanya— kelihatannya benar-benar telah hancur. Halilintar dan Taufan terus mengurung diri di kamar mereka, menolak saling berinteraksi, sementara sang ibu memilih untuk menenggelamkan dirinya dalam perkerjaan, berharap rasa lelah yang selalu dirasakaannya saat bekerja bisa menyingkirkan kesedihan karena kehilangan putra bungsunya.

Tak terlihat tanda-tanda hubungan mereka akan membaik, seperti sesaat yang menyenangkan setelah kesembuhan Gempa, yang kini terasa seperti mimpi yang tak pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Rumah yang telah dihuni sejak ketiga kembaran Boboiboy lahir benar-benar telah kehilangan kehangatannya. Rasa sedih dan duka menyelimuti setiap jengkal bangunan berlantai dua sederahana itu, membuat siapapun yang lewat di sana bahkan bisa merasakan aura 'dingin'nya.

Ketiga penghuni rumah itu terlihat tak saling berusaha untuk berinteraksi satu sama lain. Mereka selalu pulang ke rumah itu, makan dan tidur di sana, tapi ibu dan dua orang anak itu seolah tak saling mengenal. Mereka bersikap seperti orang yang tinggal seatap, tapi tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tentu saja, karena stu-satunya orang yang bisa menyatukan mereka kembali kini telah pergi ke tempat di mana tak ada siapa pun yang bisa mengikutinya.

Tapi badai seburuk apa pun pasti berlalu. Dan tak peduli sebesar apapun kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh badai itu, manusia selalu berhasil menemukan cara untuk memperbaiki 'diri' mereka sendiri. Walau tentu saja itu bukan hal yang mudah.

Halilintar baru saja pulang sekolah. Ia mengucapkan salam pelan saat masuk dan meletakkan kedua sepatunya di rak. Saat kakinya melangkah untuk menaiki tangga, Halilintar mendengar suara isakan dari arah dapur. Walau itu bukan hal yang aneh lagi terdengar di rumah ini, tapi kali ini Halilintar tergerak untuk mencari tau sumber isakan. Yang ternyata berasal dari sang ibu yang tengah menangis diam-diam di meja makan.

"Ibu?" panggil Halilintar pelan.

Kepala yang tertutup kerudung itu mendongak dan Halilintar untuk pertama kalinya menatap langsung wajah sang ibu dan ia menyadari ada banyak perubahan di sana. Wajah wanita itu terlihat pucat dan kedua pipinya lebih tirus dari yang terakhir kali diingat Halilintar. Kantung mata terlihat menghitam di bawah kedua matanya.

"Oh, Halilintar. Kau baru pulang sekolah? Pasti kau sudah lapar, kan? Ibu belum sempat memasak apa pun. Tunggu sebentar ya, ibu akan memesan sesuatu lewat jasa delivery ..."

Halilintar memperhatikan saat ibunya buru-buru mengambil ponsel dari tas kerja yang tergeletak di depannya dan mulai menghubungi restoran yang menawarkan jasa antar. Halilintar berpikir ia harusnya kembali melanjutkan niatnya untuk naik ke kamar, tapi entah apa yang merasukinya, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menarik kursi di sebelah ibunya dan menghempaskan diri di sana.

"Lho, Halilintar, kau tidak ganti baju dulu di kamar?" tanya sang ibu dengan suara sedikit parau, setelah selesai memesan makanan melalui ponselnya.

"Ibu baik-baik saja?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Halilintar, membuatnya merasa sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Tapi sang ibu terlihat lebih terkejut lagi. Tak biasanya sang putra sulung mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu. Hubungan mereka bahkan sudah sangat memburuk sejak kasus perceraiannya, dan ibu dari tiga anak kembar itu jelas menyadari bahwa putra pertamanya itu membencinya.

"Ya, ibu baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Tapi ibu terlihat tidak sehat. Apa ibu sakit? Ibu makan teratur akhir-akhir ini?"

Kedua manik cokelat wanita itu melebar, makin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya—dan juga dilihatnya. Halilintar, putranya yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya, kini memasang raut wajah khawatir dan nada suaranya terdengar benar-benar mencemaskan sang ibu. Ia jadi terlihat seperti …

"Gempa?"

Halilintar menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi … ia salah dikira sebagai sang adik bungsu yang telah tiada. Memang semirip apa mereka sampai adik pertama dan ibunya itu bisa salah mengira? Wajah mereka memang sama, jelas, tapi semua orang yang mengenal mereka juga tau bahwa Halilintar dan Gempa adalah dua orang yang benar-benar berbeda.

"Aku Halilintar, bu …" gumam kembaran pertama Boboiboy. Sepertinya memang salah jika ia mencoba bersikap sedikit lebih baik. Halilintar hanya ingin mencoba merubah sikap buruknya, tapi jika itu membuatnya terus dianggap sebagai Gempa, mungkin lebih baik ia tetap menjadi orang dingin seperti biasanya saja.

Halilintar bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Tapi sebuah tangan hangat menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu dulu Halilintar, maafkan ibu. Ibu tidak bermaksud ..." Sang ibu mendadak bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menarik Halilintar ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Halilintar terperangah.

"Maafkan ibu ... maafkan ibu ..." bisik wanita itu berulang-ulang.

"I-ibu ... ibu tidak perlu minta maaf. Ibu tidak salah apa-apa," kata Halilintar sedikit panik.

"Maafkan ibu karena sudah menelantarkan kalian bertiga … Maafkan ibu karena sudah bersikap sangat egois. Semua ini salah ibu, maafkan ibu …"

Halilintar dengan canggung mengusap punggung ibunya yang bergetar. Sementara ia sendiri tegah berusaha keras menahan air matanya.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah ibu. Aku juga salah. Aku tidak becus menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Taufan dan Gempa. Aku sudah mengecewakan ibu, karena tidak bisa menjaga adik-adikku dengan benar ..." gumam Halilintar lirih.

Sang ibu melepaskan pelukannya dan merendahkan tubuhnya, menyejajarkan matanya agar bertatapan dengan kedua manik karamel Halilintar.

"Kau sudah jadi kakak yang hebat selama ini. Walau mungkin kau tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya, tapi ibu yakin kau sudah berusaha untuk menjaga mereka dengan baik. Ibu yakin Taufan dan Gempa pasti merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Halilintar ..." ujarnya lembut dengan wajah basah bersimbah air mata.

"Tapi aku gagal ... aku tidak bisa menjaga Gempa. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya, dan aku telah menyakitinya. Karena itu dia mencoba bunuh diri, dan sekarang Gempa juga sudah pergi ... Semuanya karena salahku ..." ucap Halilintar dengan suara bergetar.

"Itu bukan salahmu, tapi salah ibu ..." ujar sang ibu, kembali mendekap putra pertamanya. "Kalau saja ibu tidak menelantarkan kalian … mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini."

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa pun lagi selama beberapa saat. Keheningan hanya dipecahkan oleh suara isakan tertahan dari Halilintar. Sudah terlalu lama ia memendam semua perasaannya seorang diri. Ia benar-benar merindukan pelukan hangat dari ibunya, yang selalu bisa menenangkannya di malam-malam saat ia mendapat mimpi buruk ketika dirinya masih kecil.

"Tapi ..." Sang ibu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kepergian Gempa itu di luar kehendak kita. Kecelakaan itu bukan salah siapa-siapa, tapi itu sudah takdir dari Tuhan. Mungkin Tuhan sangat menyayangi Gempa, karena itulah ia dipanggil lebih dulu ..."

Halilintar terisak semakin keras. Ia tau, ia sudah tau bahwa kepergian Gempa memang sudah kehendak Tuhan, tapi tetap saja Halilintar tidak bisa benar-benar menerima bahwa adik bungsunya telah pergi meninggalkan mereka lebih dulu.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Gempa lagi ... Aku ingin meminta maaf, atas semua yang telah kulakukan selama ini padanya ..." ujar Halilintar di sela tangisannya.

"Ibu juga ... ibu juga ..." Sang ibu mengelus pelan rambut putra kembar pertamanya. "Tapi Gempa pasti sudah bahagia di sana, kan? Kita tidak boleh membuatnya sedih dengan terus menyesali kepergiannya."

Halilintar rmembenarkan ucapan ibunya dalam hati. Memang sudah saatnya merelakan kepergian sang adik kembar. Terus meratap seperti ini tidak akan membuat Gempa kembali, justru akan membuatnya semakin menderita karena ia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Suara bel pintu yang dibunyikan membuat keduanya terlonjak. Sang ibu buru-buru mengusap air mata di wajahnya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari sang putra sulung.

"Itu pasti pengantar makanannya. Ibu akan pergi mengambilnya. Halilintar naiklah ke atas dan panggil Taufan untuk turun makan malam, ya?"

Halilintar mengangguk. Sementara sang ibu berjalan ke pintu depan, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan kamar adik-adiknya.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Taufan untuk menyadari perubahan perilaku dari ibu dan kakak kembarnya. Selama ini, walau Taufan selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk tetap makan di dapur bersama ibunya. Berbeda dengan Halilintar yang memilih untuk makan di kamar, atau bahkan terkadang kakak kembarnya itu tidak keluar untuk makan sama sekali.

Tapi belakangan ini Taufan melihat bahwa Halilintar lebih sering berada di luar kamarnya. Ia ikut makan bersama mereka di meja makan, dan kadang Taufan juga melihat Halilintar duduk di ruang TV untuk menonton. Tapi tentu saja yang paling menonjol adalah perubahan sikapnya kepada sang ibu. Tak ada lagi yang namanya perang dingin di antara mereka. Halilintar sudah berbicara seperti biasanya dengan sang ibu, tak ada atmosfir canggung di antara mereka berdua yang Taufan lihat saat keduanya mencoba memperbaiki hubungan setelah Gempa keluar dari rumah sakit. Malah mereka terlihat lebih akrab, dan Taufan mau tak mau merasa sedikit iri, karena ia sendiri belum menemukan keberanian untuk kembali bersikap seperti biasanya di depan kakak dan ibunya.

Terlepas dari rasa iri —dan juga sedih— yang dirasakannya saat melihat perubaha sikap ibu dan kakaknya, Taufan juga merasa sedikit marah. Karena kini hanya ia sendiri di rumah itu yang masih terus berkubang dalam kesedihan dan menolak untuk menerima kenyataan. Jelas sekali bahwa Halilintar dan sang ibu telah merelakan kepergian Gempa, dilihat dari sikap mereka. Dan Taufan merasa marah, karena itu hanya bearti satu hal, ibu dan kakak kembarnya telah melupakan Gempa.

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua sudah melupakan Gempa."

Halilintar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan memandang sang adik kembar yang berdiri sambil bersedekap di pintu kamarnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Sudah cukup mengejutkan ia mendapat kunjungan dari Taufan di kamarnya, sekarang adiknya itu malah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Kak Hali dan ibu—kalian berdua, sudah melupakan Gempa, kan?" ulang Taufan dengan nada dingin. Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Taufan sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Halilintar dan ibunya bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka kembali melanjutkan hidup mereka seolah kepergian Gempa tak berarti apa-apa.

"Jangan bodoh. Mana mungkin aku dan ibu melupakan Gempa," balas Halilintar datar. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah buku yang sedang dibacanya, menolak menatap kedua iris karamel Taufan yang memandangnya penuh dengki.

"Tapi kau dan ibu bersikap seolah semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Semudah itukah kalian memaafkan diri sendiri?" kata Taufan sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Halilintar menutup bukunya denagn suara keras dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menatap adik kembarnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kau pikir aku sudah memaafkan diriku snediri? Setelah semua hal buruk yang sudah kulakukan selama ini?" ujarnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Jangan berpikir cuma kau yang menderita di sini. Kita berbagi rasa sakit yang sama, penyesalan yang sama. Kau, aku, dan juga ibu. Tapi hanya karena kau terus menolak untuk menghadapi kenyataan dan memilih untuk terus menenggelamkan diri dalam penyesalan, tidka berarti aku dan ibu juga harus melakukan hal yang sama, kan? Kami hanya mencoba memperbaiki semuanya, mengembalikan semua hal yang telah kita rusak di keluarga ini."

Taufan memandang Halilintar dengan campuran ekspresi tak percaya dan juga benci. Ia pasti tidak percaya sedikit pun ucapan Halilintar tentang ingin memperbaiki keluarga mereka. Taufan sangat mengetahui sikap keras Halilintar, dan ia tidak percaya kakaknya itu bisa berubah secepat itu. Yang tidak Taufan tahu adalah, betapa rasa duka dan sakit bisa mengubah bahkan orang yang berhati keras seperti baja.

"Itu cuma omong kosong, kan? Kau juga pernah berjanji pada Gempa untuk memperbaiki semuanya, tapi aku tahu kau tidak berusaha keras untuk melakukannya, dan jangan pikir Gempa juga tidak merasakan ketidaktulusan janjimu itu," kata Taufan.

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal kalau waktu itu aku memang tidak bersungguh-sungguh mencoba memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi kali ini aku akan berusaha sepenuh hati, tak peduli apa pun yang akan kau katakan tentangku," balas Halilintar.

"Dan kau berpikir dengan melupakan Gempa semuanya akan kembali seperti semula?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melupakan Gempa!" bentak Halilintar kasar. Suaranya terdengar bergetar sekarang. "Aku sudah cukup membuat Gempa menderita saat dia masih hidup. Kupikir aku hanya tidak mau membuatnya menderita lagi di sana hanya karena aku terlalu egois tidak mau merelakan kepergiannya," lanjutnya lagi sambil memandang Taufan dingin.

Kata-katanya kali ini cukup membuat sang adik kembar terdiam. Halilintar melihat Taufan berdiri bergeming sambil menatapnya dengan mata membelalak.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya bagimu untuk merelakannya juga, Taufan ..." ujar Halilintar pelan. Ia menatap langit senja di luar jendela kamarnya dengan ekspresi sendu. "Sudah cukup penderitaan yang kita berikan pada Gempa selama ini. Jangan membuatnya menderita lebih dari ini ..."

Taufan kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar Halilintar tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Sementara Halilintar memilih untuk tetap menatap ke luar jendela, sebelum akhirnya ia membenamkan kepala di antara kedua lututnya.

.

.

.

Kali berikutnya Halilintar duduk menonton televisi di ruang keluarga bersama sang ibu, adik kembarnya melangkah masuk dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Taufan langsung duduk di sebelah ibunya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sang ibu, membuat kakak dan ibunya sedikit tercengang.

Tapi mereka tidak berkata apa-apa dan tetap melanjutkan menonton dalam diam. Tak perlu kata-kata di antara mereka. Cukup dengan duduk diam bersama-sama seperti ini sudah membuat ketiganya merasa nyaman, meyakinkan hati mereka bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja asalkan mereka tetap bersama. Karena tak peduli seburuk apa pun semua hal yang telah mereka lalui, mereka tetap adalah keluarga.

.

.

.

Taufan membuka pintu kamar Gempa dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat sudah ada sosok lain yang berada di sana lebih dulu. Duduk di depan meja belajar yang menghadap langsung ke langit malam di luar, Halilintar menoleh sedikit begitu mendengar Taufan melangkah mausk.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah. Kak Hali juga?" tanya Taufan balik. Halilintar hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

Sang kembaran kedua duduk dengan sedikit canggung di atas tempat tidur. Menatap punggung kakaknya yang duduk dengan kedua kaki terlipat di atas kursi.

"Kak Hali selalu ke sini setiap kali mimpi buruk?" tanya Taufan.

"Hm," balas Halilintar tanpa memandang adik kembarnya.

"Aneh sekali. Padahal dulu saat kita kecil Gempalah yang sering bermimpi buruk dan menyelinap ke kamar kita," kata Taufan sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Benar. Gempa paling sering menyusup ke kamarku tengah malam, dan langsung naik ke tempat tidurku tanpa berkata apa-apa," ujar Halilintar, ikut menggenang masa lalu mereka.

"Ya, dan setelah itu aku juga akan ikut masuk ke kamar kak Hali dan merengek minta tidur sama-sama."

"Tapi aku selalu menolak dan mengusirmu keluar." Halilintar tersenyum kecil sambil mengetukkan jari-jarinya di atas meja.

"Kak Hali selalu kejam padaku, tapi selalu baik pada Gempa."

"Karena Gempa adik yang terlalu baik dan manis. Aku selau tidak tega kalau menyakitinya. Yah, setidaknya dulu ..." Halilintar menunduk memandang meja kayu di hadapannnya dan memeluk kedua lututnya erat.

"Benar, Gempa memang terlalu baik," gumam Taufan.

Keadaan sunyi selama beberapa saat karena kedua anak kembar itu tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Sampai Taufan melihat sebuah pigura yang diletakkan di atas meja belajar dan merasa matanya memanas melihat ketiga sosok yang tertawa bahagia di sana.

"Kuharap aku bisa memutar waktu ... agar kita bisa bersama-sama lagi ..." ujarnya dengan suara tersendat.

"Aku juga ..." bisik Halilintar lirih.

Taufan mengambil bingkai foto itu dan memandang sosok yang tersenyum lebar di tengah, diapit oleh kedua kakak kembarnya.

"Gempa ... benar-benar sudah pergi ya ..." ujar Taufan pelan. Ia mengusap wajah Gempa di foto itu, berharap bisa menyentuh wajahnya yang sebenarnya. "Sampai sekarang aku masih menganggap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk. Aku masih berharap ... saat aku terbangun aku akan bisa melihat Gempa lagi, masih hidup ... dan masih bersama kita ..."

"Jangan menangis lagi ..." tegur Halilintar. Ia masih memeluk lututnya dan menolak memandang Taufan.

"Aku tidak menangis," kata Taufan sedikit jengkel. Ia mengusap sudut-sudut matanya dan meletakkan kembali pigura yang dipegangnya. "Aku sudah memikirkan kata-kata kak Hali waktu itu. Dan kurasa itu ada benarnya. Kita tidak boleh membuat Gempa mendeerita lagi karena kita tidak mau merelakan kepergiannya. Jadi ... sekarang aku sedang belajar untuk merelakan Gempa, dan juga berusaha untuk tidak banyak bersedih lagi. Karena aku tau Gempa pasti juga sedih kalau melihat kita terus-terusan meratapi kematiannya."

"Huh, baguslah kalau kau akhirnya sadar," kata Halilintar sambil mendengus.

"Cih, untuk kali ini saja aku akan mendengarkan ucapan kak Hali. Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan kak Hali menceramahiku lagi," kata Taufan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Kalau kau berpikir begitu, sebaiknya kau belajar untuk menghilangkan sifat keras kepalamu itu," cibir Halilintar.

"Hei, kak Hali nggak berhak ngomong kayak gitu! Kak Hali lebih keras kepala dariku!"

Mereka terus melanjutkan pertengkaran, tak peduli walau hari sudah larut dan suara mereka bisa saja menganggu sang ibu yang tengah tidur di lantai bawah.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, sebuah sosok tak kasat mata tengah memperhatikan mereka dari sisi lain kamar. Wajahnya yang transparan terlihat persis sama dengan kedua orang yang tengah bertengkar itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang terlihat sedih namun di saat bersamaan juga terlihat bahagia, sebelum akhirnya sosoknya perlahan memudar dan menghilang di telan kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

 _4 years later ..._

Taufan merapikan simpul dasinya dan memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. _Bagus, sudah rapi_ , batinnya. Ia mengambil jas yang terletak di atas tempat tidrunya dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Sambil mengancingkan lengan kemejanya, Taufan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya untuk memanggil sang kakak. Tapi Halilintar tak ada di kamarnya saat Taufan membuka pintu raungan yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya. Berpikir kakaknya telah lebih dulu turun, Taufan berniat melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga. Namun saat itu ia melihat pintu kamar Gempa yang sedikit terbuka dan memutuskan untuk mengecek ke dalam.

"Kak Hali?" panggil Taufan sambil melongokkan kepala ke dalam. Benar saja, ia melihat sosok Halilintar yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya di depan meja belajar. "Ayo turun kak, kita bisa terlambat tiba di upacara kelulusannya."

Halilintar menoleh sekilas ke arah Taufan, "Ya, sebentar lagi," ujarnya. Ia kembali berbalik memunggungi adik kembarnya dan menatap sebuah pigura yang tergenggam di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku turun duluan ya," kata Taufan. Halilintar hanya menanggguk, maka Taufan pun menutup kembali pintu kamar dan berlari turun ke bawah dengan sedikit berisik.

Setelah Taufan pergi, Halilintar masih berlama-lama memandangi bingkai foto di tangannya. Senyum polos tiga anak kembar yang ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh kamera itu membuat kedua sudut bibir Halilintar ikut tertarik. Ia tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa dirinya merindukan sang adik bungsu. Walau sudah lebih dari empat tahun sejak kepergiannya, tapi kerinduan Halilintar akan sosok sang adik tak pernah berkurang, malah semakin bertambah seiring setiap waktu yang berlalu. Tapi Halilintar sudah berjanji untuk tidak terus terpuruk dan meratapi kepergian Gempa lagi. Dan kali ini Halilintar akan memegang teguh janjinya.

Pigura itu kembali diletakkan di atas meja belajar. Cahaya matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela memantul di bingkai kacanya, membuat ketiga sosok yang terpotret di sana terlihat berkilauan.

 _Di mana pun kau berada sekarang, kuharap kau bahagia ... Gempa._

Halilintar memandang foto itu sekali lagi, sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar kembali, Halilintar menyempatkan diri untuk memandangi seisi kamar yang tersiram cahaya matahari. Senyum terukir di wajah Halilintar dan ia pun akhirnya menutup pintu perlahan.

 _Walau sekarang kita terpisah jauh, kau akan selalu menajdi adik yang sangat kusayangi. Jangan khawatir, Gempa, sampai kapan pun ... kita tetap adalah keluarga._

.

.

.

End

A/N :

Ada yang merasa bagian akhir cerita ini terkesan terlalu 'maksa'? Karena itu bukan cuma perasaan kalian, tapi kenyataannya ff ini emang udah maksa banget. Yah, penyebabnya karena alur cerita yang udah melenceng jauh dari plot awal yang aku rencanain. Kalau aku ngikutin plot awal, ff ini harusnya udah tamat di chapter 4 kemarin, dan Gempa nggak bakal mati, karena aku memang awalnya nggak berencana bikin Gempa meninggal.

Banyak yang nanya : kenapa Gempa lagi yang kena, kan? Aku juga berulang kali nanyain itu ke diri sendiri setelah bikin chapter 4 kemarin, tapi jawaban yang muncul di kepalaku tetap sama : "karena Gempa itu tokoh yang paling asik dibikin menderita" /diinjekgolem

Aku nyesal harus bikin Gempa mati di sini, tapi karena aku udah terlanjur bikin dia kecelakaan di chapter kemarin (tanpa pikir panjang sebenarnya), aku takut nanti malah ada pengulangan alur kalau Gempanya dibuat selamat. Jadi yah, semacam Gempa mausk rumah sakit, terus keluarganya nyesal dan minta maaf ke dia, akhirnya jaid ngulang chapter-chapter sebelumnya, kan? Makanya aku putusin untuk bikin Gempa meninggal aja, dan percayalah aku cukup menyesal TAT

Mungkin ini bisa jadi pelajaran buat aku, lain kali jangan ngikutin bujukan setan(?) buat negbunuh karakter cuma karena pengen bikin angst yang nyesek.

Makasih yang udah ngikutin cerita ini dan setia nungguin kelanjutannya yang sampe berbulan-bulan. Makasih untuk semua review, fav, dan follownya, maaf aku nggak bisa balas semua reviewnya :' Maaf atas ending yang (mungkin) mengecewakan.

Samapi jumpa di kesempatan lain!


End file.
